Fire and Ice - Part II
by Awatere11
Summary: Ashes to Ashes was left with the slap of a hand on a device right? The blonde? The Yan Dragon flew? Well ...you don't think it was that easy do you? Time to go down that Rabbit Hole Alice, are you ready? Well, ready or not, Fire Verse has a little elemental chaos. You need to read Drowning in Shallow water too ..CROSSOVER..No Like No Read. Me and Meretrixvilis hope you keep up xxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Water.

Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink…..

Ianto suddenly became aware of the water, cocooning him in a strange blue light and that weird sing-song voice in his head laughed then whispered ' _well? Aren't you going to swim?_ '

Ianto panicked.

He knew he was panicking and trying not to but it only made it worse. Thank the gods he was still holding his breath and the VM felt like it was burning, gods, even the water was warm as he struggled.

Like a baby in the womb.

The thought of the baby renewed his failing and he hoped it was in the right direction as he really started to lose control, then there was a clamp on his wrist and he was dragged from the water like a fisherman hooks a carp, blinking at the man who held him up.

"Shit" a familiar voice said, "You caught your doppelganger Yan."

Ianto stared into his own stormy eyes and then they blinked, frowned and widened to fill the face with horror as Ianto was swung over to land in a heap on the dock.

"Give him some air" another familiar voice, not Owen's this time and Ianto started to weep with relief as Jack knelt and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Ianto lunged for him, burying his face in his neck as he sobbed, shook and had a wee moment of absolute madness.

The sting of a needle was not unwelcome.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke to a feeling of incredible warmth unlike any he had ever known. He opened his eyes and blinked up at what resembled the submarine's internal Hub. Sitting up he noted he was dressed in a set of clothing not his own but seemed to fit perfectly and he was confused as all hell as he now took in all the differences.

This was not his Hub.

"No it isn't" familiar Welsh vowels replied and he looked up at himself leaning over the banister to the med-bay. "Look, we are going to have a few problems here. Let's say you are Ianto and I am Yan. OK? That way we won't get too confused, although in my suit you are un-nerving. Oh, and one more thing."

Yan straightened up and then moved to the stairs, descending with a natural grace that had Ianto wondering if he really looked like that.

"Yes we do" Yan replied, "You are projecting quite a lot. A shock can do that. Don't worry, only Jack and I can hear you. The others do not have the ability, well….Toshiko has a mild touch but only if we project at her. So. The thing. Jack will get confused, he is a fickle creature with too much energy and not enough filter. If he pats your bum please do not strike him, just remind him it is you, not me. He will be horrified each time, yet do it again. He won't always know it's you."

Ianto found himself grinning at the apt description of Jack's manner, "He does have a habit of that. Acting like a three year old, I always thought Owen fed it."

"Yes" Yan's frown was deep, yet Ianto saw the hidden amusement, "He is a feeder."

"So. Alternate?" Ianto guessed.

"Yes. This is Torchwood, we are the team" Jack said as he skipped down the stair with such a familiar excitement that Ianto felt a flood of affection, "I hope you don't mind but you were saturated. Yan hates being wet and cold, we assumed the same with you as you are alternates. So. This reality is one where the world is Alien Aware but chooses to ignore them. We have a hidden world of them, and an outwardly normal world. The humans prefer it that way. There was a note in your pocket that was written in my hand, I also used a secret code when writing that is from…"

"The Time Agency" Ianto nodded, "Yes. It's weird. My mind is even clearer here."

"So, in your reality it was fracturing?" Yan asked as he propped a hip against a workstation and Jack looked at him hungrily for a moment before turning back to Ianto and Yan's blush began to creep up his neck.

"Yes" Ianto tried not to watch how easily Jack had somehow flustered the other man, "A device. The Doctor is the only one who can deactivate it, or…reactivate it as the case may be. My Cariad was determined to set things right. As it fractures we are getting these images that…Gods. Is that a pterodactyl?"

"Actually…" Yan started.

"She's a Pteranodon" Ianto finished "Chocolate lover. Shit. I know this, why do I know this?"

"You do not have a Myfanwy at your end?" Jack asked calmly, his eye twitch betraying his interest.

"You have a tell" Ianto said with a smile, "Always have had. That wee twitch shows you are annoyed and curious but don't want your subject to know. You always try to be so unruffled for a conman."

Jack blinked.

Yan roared with mirth, his booming laugh echoing and Owen's voice drifted down, "If that's a threesome starting let us get the fuck out of Dodge first!"

"Oh my gods" Ianto said with wonder, "This is real. I am in an Alternate Universe."

"Or we are" Jack said softly, sharing a look with Yan as they both agreed nothing felt right about this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was amazed at the pictures on the wall, standing as close as he could to the ones of the outside world and then one moved and he realised with a start that it was a bank of monitors, one large screen that filled a wall with multiple screens all shown at once.

"That is the CCTV" Tosh said softly, holding out a cup of something, "We are monitoring topside. We are looking for someone, well something. A blowfish that has been causing some chaos. He is a clever creep though, never in the same place twice."

"So…my god. All that land" Ianto said with wonder.

"Of course, you come from water" Tosh smiled, "Would you like to see?"

Tosh clicked some keys and the screen expanded to a playground nearby, children playing as they did most sunny afternoons and Ianto sat transfixed. He could have watched for hours if they would let him, little children of all shapes, sizes and ethnicity were integrating and enjoying the day. Running across the grass to climb a tree, take a drink from a fountain or chase a dog.

A DOG?

Ianto's eyes followed the dog to others waiting with people.

"Would you like to go topside?" Jacks' voice was soft, as was his smile and Ianto knew it was the honest one. Jack opened an arm and Ianto stepped into it without thinking, then realised he was portably just motioning him to leave the room. It was a nice surprise when Jack simply tucked him into his side like he was his mate and they walked to the large stone sitting there waiting.

"Why is a pavement stone here?" he asked with a frown.

"Be calm" Yan said, turning from a workstation to watch them as Jack touched his VM and they started to rise, the lift bringing them up.

"Yan not coming?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"No, if two of you were ever seen together it would cause problems with our enemies scrambling to get new information. Besides, Yan doesn't go topside much. He is a creature of the dark." Jack smiled, then laughed at Ianto's face, "No. Gods, no not a vampire. Shit, bad choice of words."

Ianto laughed as well, seeing that he was being overly sensitive, reading into things too much and he tried to relax as he watched the world appear. A world without water. It was…amazing.

Jack walked him around the Plass, watching his face turn towards the sun with glee and saw a side of Yan that was normally hidden. Apparently this version did not hold the same level of nervousness, not clearly as guarded.

"So, in your world what do you do? Are you Torchwood?" Jack asked after a while.

"No, I work for Yvonne" Ianto sighed "I liaise between her and Captain…"

"Hartman!" Jack spluttered, "That bitch still in your world? She's been wiped from this one. With fucking malice"

Ianto sighed and looked across the Plass at the life teaming around them.

"There is something else" Jack said softly, "Yan was the one to realise it. Clever one that. My VM. How did other-me get it to punch through the fabric between realities?"

"The device, he took a chip or something…" Ianto was looking down at the VM and Jack cursed softly as he realised the problem Yan had been politely trying to lead him towards.

"So, the device is no longer complete." Jack sighed with remorse, ashamed he hadn't taken the extra few minutes to focus, "That chip powers it."

Ianto blinked.

He hadn't thought of that.

"So. The Doctor needs saving and that chip needs to be replaced to let the Doctor save the worlds" Jack said matter of factly, "You were sent here to protect you from what might and probably will happen. A folding of time."

"But if Jack needs the chip" Ianto frowned and looked around, "Why risk it all? Gods, just for us?"

"Us" Jack whispered softly, "Is the correct word Ianto. You are with child. He has sent you to the world that the VM chose as the most viable, the strongest and most stable of all the streams."

"But…how do I get back!" Ianto asked, knowing before he looked into those fathomless eyes that the answer was there all along. "I don't go back, do I?"

"No." Yan said as he stood on the stone waiting for them, the perception filter ensuring his identity remains guarded. "You cannot go back, not with a precious jewel inside. No. Jack cannot go either, don't argue Cariad, you know you cannot. The timestreams are shit enough with all the jumping but the Time Agency will smell you the moment you jump. I know that those markers against you still stand, did John not gloat about it last time he swung by and tried to kill us?"

Jack sighed as his shoulders slumped, knowing who was going.

They both did.

"Oh no" Ianto sighed as he stared at his double.

They all did.

Yan nodded and prepared to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

So no doubt you have worked out my diabolical story right? Ashes to Ashes and Drowning in Shallow Water are the two alternate Verses and now they have collided. This part 2 is the second part of both stories, now one.

I would blame this all on my darling Meretrixvilis but you all know I need no encouragement to mess with you.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto had followed Yan down to a deep level that felt warmer than the others.

"The furnace room feeds directly to this one" Yan said as if knowing the reason for his surprise, "I like warmth. I shall endure but not enjoy your planet for a millisecond."

"Yan, I was sent here to protect the baby" Ianto said as he looked at the books and tomes piled up around the walls, "What about you? If it does all implode what about you?"

"I shall endure" Yan replied with a strange grimace, "Don't worry about me. Your Jack will have enough problems once I get there."

"You make it sound almost like a threat" Ianto frowned and Yan canted his head.

"No, I don't do threats" Yan replied calmly, "I just assume my arrival will….heat things up a bit."

Ianto sighed as he found a place to sit and he rubbed at his face, so tired and heartbroken as he knew whatever happened, he was unlikely to return to Jack. He had known that when he had sent him here, he had sent away his love without blinking. Gods. Ianto knew the moment he had alone he would have raged for what he had done, punished himself for it.

How he ached to have been able to comfort him.

.

.

.

.

Yan stood waiting for Jack to find him, knowing he would search the stacks and as arms slid around him from behind he leaned back to allow Jack the comfort he craved.

"I am sorry Cariad" Yan whispered, "We have no choice, do we."

"No my love" Jack swallowed thickly, "The Doctor needs that chip. You have to take it, your DNA so similar to his that it will not disrupt the timestreams and go undetected by the Agency."

"Probably a one-way ticket" Yan said as they rocked.

"Probably Holdfast" Jack agreed, his heart bleeding all over the floor, pooling at their feet.

"If there is a chance, he will find it" Yan soothed, "You know he will try his best to return me to you. Of all the things we know if him, he is a man of honour."

"Yeah" Jack sniffed, rubbing his face into Ianto's shoulders, "He will do his best."

Jack held a piece of paper between his fingers and Yan plucked it from them, sliding it into his pocket without reading it. He already knew what it said.

 _This is my mate. Don't lose him. Send him home._

Yan turned and kissed Jack with all the love he could muster, feeling Jack convulse against him as their bond thrummed with the raw heat of passion. Then they leaned against the nearest stack breathing each other in, deep breaths of sorrow.

Ianto found them there, both weeping softly as they stroked each other's faces and Yan as the first to react as he straightened and wiped at his face. Jack looked at Ianto and then Yan, nodding as he also took himself in hand and reached for the VM.

"I need to reverse the journey for Yan" he croaked and looked down at the VM with shaking hands as he reactivated the screen portion.

"It's OK Cariad" Yan said softly, "We will get through this. We just need to move forward. You need to keep him safe. He is a piece of me after all."

Jack nodded and sighed, "I wish there was more time but the steams are moving and if you don't jump now you might miss the path."

"I love you" Jack said sadly as he stepped back and Yan smiled softly.

"Don't" he replied as he touched the button and Ianto blinked with shock at the reversal of endearments he and his Jack had exchanged.

"Why?"

Jack turned to Ianto was Yan blinked away, "Because everything he loves, leaves him. Dies."

"That's what my Jack says" Ianto snorted, "After all, you are the immortals."

Jack looked at Ianto with something akin to incredulity.

"No" Jack said with a frown, "I am not immortal. Jesus no. Yan and I have suffered and we do have a longer life span than normal people due to our bond but one day I shall die. One day I will leave him. There is nothing I can do about that."

Ianto canted his head as he showed confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

Yan had thought it would be water, was prepared for the horror of it and was surprised instead to open his eyes and find himself standing in the Tardis, Jack looking at him with open horror.

"No!" Jack cried, "I sent you away, no!"

"It didn't work?" Owen asked with annoyance, "Well fuck!"

"Hello Owen" Yan bowed slightly, "Captain. Ah. And the Bad Wolf, you are here too are you?"

"Hello Yan" she giggled as she rubbed her hands together, "Things are going to get interesting now."

Jack stared at Yan, "You aren't my Ianto."

"No" Yan nodded, "I am from the world you sent him to. You never considered the need for the chip to be returned to the device once the Doctor is here to activate it did you Sir."

"But…" Jack stepped closer, "Why the hell did you come with it? Why not just jump it?"

DNA trail" Yan replied calmly, "To follow the exact route he took, it had to be his DNA returning. As we are similar, I as able to jump back without sending up flags."

"Besides" the Bad Wolf chortled from her seat on the console, "Yvonne will not expect him, oh no. Not in the slightest."

"Why not?" Jack asked, "I mean, she is hunting for him. She will not care if it is my Ianto nor not."

"Oh yes she will" came a giggled reply. "Here. In this world with no treaty or restrictions she will know. She will poke the dragon."

Jack blinked.

"Yes" Yan bowed to the lady, "She already has."


	4. Chapter 4

4

They were in the submarine heading for the Hub, Yan still nervously peering out at the water enclosing them like it was about to attack or something.

Jack hadn't thought it possible to meet someone more uneasy with water than Ianto and it was strangely comforting to find another version was just as displeased with the entire thing.

"Here we go" Jack said softly, the clanging as they coupled and waited for the airlocks to pump out had Yan turning to him with a question.

"The warehouse where the Tardis lives at the moment, we can keep that cloaked from her? A perception filter of sorts?" he asked and Jack took a moment before answering, finding the piercing stare unsettling as Ianto never looked him in the eye like that.

"Your Ianto is a horse of a different colour to me" Yan said, startling Jack who blinked as he wondered if he could hear his bloody thoughts.

"Yes" Yan nodded. "I am bonded to my Jack, as you are the same your brainwaves are the same, your mind as open to me as his. I know your firewalls, your defences and need only look at you to breach them."

Jack felt a twitch at the corner of his eye and Yan laughed, "Not that kind of breach. My Gods, you are the same man."

Jack snorted and then motioned for him to disembark, "We're here."

Yan went to step and then drew back, "Is that water?"

"Um…shit" Owen said as he leaned around him, "Look at that. It is. Fucking water, how did that get in. Lookie there."

Yan blinked as his head slowly rotated to look at him and Owen's grin faded as it became clear that this was definitely NOT their Ianto. Yan sighed and stepped into the shallow puddle and the hiss of water boiling then the steam that rose as he walked calmly through the room made them all gape.

"I do not do water" Yan said, turning back with a look of annoyance, "I suppose this is where I explain that I don't do paper either."

"What the fuck are you!" Owen demanded as he staggered through the portal into the room, "A bloody devil?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Yan snorted as he rolled his eyes, "No such thing. No. I am a Dragon."

Owen made a small snorting sound as Jack stepped close to Yan, looking into his eyes with confusion, "Show us."

"No" Yan replied.

"What?" Owen blinked.

"So, is that other smaller submarine Owen's?" Yan asked peering over at it and then he froze, his eyes widening as Suzie entered with a clipboard, heading for Jack.

"Captain, we have those readings you asked for, excuse me Ianto" she frowned and Yan frowned back.

"Interesting. You have a Suzie as well" he muttered, "An Yvonne was startling enough without seeing you up and about. Again."

"Excuse me?" she frowned, then she gave him a soft shove, "Come on ya pansy, get out of the way."

"I don't know how things work in this world but if you touch me again little girl, I shall remove your hand with my very sharp teeth" Yan warned and she laughed.

"God, what the hell's got up your skirts kiddo" she asked.

"I am six hundred and forty three Earth years of age" Yan growled, a deep rumble that caused the remaining water in the corners of the room to shimmer, "I can assure you child, I am no 'Kiddo' so do not call me that."

"Six hundred and….shit." Owen spluttered, "You are either a really old dragon or a great liar and I know from our Ianto that I would go with the later. That man can tell you it's sunny out while dripping from the rain."

"I am a young dragon thank you very much, we can live for thousands of years. Oh and I do not ….drip" Yan said with a grimace, "I sizzle."

"You certainly do" Jack laughed, "Shit. What breed are you? I've not met one for so long."

"Red" Yan replied and Jack grunted as he took a visible step back, his mind warning him that reds were the most dangerous and Yan grinned as the theory that the verses were connected proved itself.

How else would someone in a water world know to fear someone of flame?


	5. Chapter 5

5

"So, let's get this right" Andy said as he looked at the man who was unnervingly staring back without blinking, "Our Ianto went to your world and you came back. Both worlds are breaking apart and letting other things in like big man eating cats in yours and the water in ours. So … we can get the Doctor to this whodackey and save the worlds."

"Yes" Yan replied.

"Huh" Andy grunted, looking around as everyone considered.

"So… problem number one." Andy said with a huff, "How do we get the Doctor dude out of the dungeons."

"The Dungeons?" Yan frowned, not really wanting the answer he knew was coming.

"Yeah, in the tower" Andy nodded.

"You've seen them" Jack said with a start, "In your world there is a tower as well, right?"

"Not anymore" Yan muttered, shuddering at the memory of his betrayal. "I spent some time down there."

"So how did you get out?" Andy asked, "That might be key."

"I didn't need a key" Yan snorted, then frowned "The problem is Yvonne. She will want to see me if I am captured and will know within minutes that I am not the same one. If her pathetic attempts to read my mind scrabble about in here she will not only know I am not him, but she might respond with extreme malice. If she is the same as our Yvonne was, she will panic."

"Was?"

"She is dead"

"Good" Andy shuddered, "So…god. Right. You need in but not with her there or…wait. There is a Summit Meeting she is calling a ball. A big deal and she will leave the tower to travel to it, the only time she ever does. If we time it then, she will not be there and they will put you in the dungeon to wait for her return, right?"

"Yes" Yan nodded "Well done Andy. So, how do we get me…caught."

"Me" Andy said with glee, "Oh please let me catch you. I promise not to crow too much."

Yan smiled as he remembered how fond he was of this man and he nodded, "Very well. We watch for her to leave, make sure it is not worth her while to turn around, then you 'catch' me. They put me in the dungeon next to the Doctor and I will get him out. We then get him to the Tardis and fix this."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack nodded and they rose to start surveillance of the Dark Queen and her transport, Jack following Yan to another room.

"You've not told them what will likely happen" Yan said without turning around, even in this Verse Jack was so loud in the back of his mind.

"They don't need to know" Jack said softly, "It is necessary. This world is a construct. It is a side effect and if it continues it will affect the others."

"It will cease" Yan turned to look at him "You will all snap back to yourselves, the two realities melding back together. This will all be a strange dream that fades."

"So it should be" Jack said as he leaned back to watch Yan as he peered out at the water above them through a portal.

"He is likely to work it out, probably has by now" Yan turned to face Jack, "He knew he wasn't coming back."

"As you are not going back either" Jack replied and Yan canted his head.

"Of course I am. I will snap back as well. Both versions of me shall simply merge" Yan shrugged, "As I am a Dragon I know the confusing wibbly wobbly unlimited time rules. They will wake as from a dream and be confused for a time, those of us who are close to the device will remember, as with any paradox there will be a small bubble of knowledge."

"The Doctor will agree with you" Jack smiled, "I feel the Tardis will buffer us from what is to happen."

Yan nodded, looking down at his feet as he considered how precarious their plan was.

"You didn't say how you escaped the tower" Jack said as he straightened, the real purpose for following him now clear, "I need to know. I am a stickler for a plan B."

"There will be no plan B and do not lie about that. You never have a plan B, rarely even a plan A. There wasn't last time. It was a rescue mission as well. The Dragon King's daughter had been taken. I was then taken and being there, finding her initiated my need to get her out. I killed the one who had betrayed me and my kind, even as they had betrayed me by using me as bait to find the princess. I got out. "

"How" Jack asked again, "That dungeon is deep within the ground. How did you escape?"

"Jack, you need to listen when you are told things" Yan stepped in close and Jack felt a great heat coming from him. "I am a dragon. I simply transformed and tore the fucking place apart."

Jack looked out the portal alongside the man he knew he loved.

He knew the power of this man, somehow he knew.

And it comforted him.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto was pacing and it was driving Jack crazy but he bit his tongue as he knew this was a sign of thoughtfulness, not annoyance. Ianto seemed so much like Yan in the way he seemed to be so calmly accepting things and working through them.

"A Snap Back" Ianto repeated, "So, if this works both worlds will…meld back together."

"Yes" Jack nodded, "Both realities are side by side, imagine two pieces of glass, two panes with the same pattern painted on each. Place them together and it forms one strong pane with the one image. The device caused the facture, the split if you will. This will reverse it and simply connect the two again."

"And my baby?" Ianto asked, his hands travelling there and his fingers seemed to flutter for a moment, "I guess, technically your baby too?"

Jack's face dropped as they stared at one another.

This had not been considered.

.

.

.

.

Yan had considered this problem and was now steeling himself for the heartache of waking back in his world without the hope of a child. The one thing he craved to give his mate more than anything and it was dangled like that only to be snatched away.

Still.

This was not about him was it?

He was a Dragon. A Red Dragon. A Defender and Protector of Wales. It was his destiny to suffer for the betterment of his people and that included the humankind they were sworn to protect. No. Yan knew there would be no child.

His heart breaking as he also knew his mate would be coming to the same realisation.

"So, what will happen to me?" Suzie asked from the doorway and Yan turned to watch her close the door and sit pertly on the bed.

"That is something I cannot tell you" Yan frowned, "This is not an exact science. IT is time. Never a simple thing. Will you simply cease to exist? Or exist once more? Who can say. A preponderance. I shall ask the Doctor about this, I have a great many questions for him, as I am sure he will have for me but we must be bigger than ourselves. This is about the entire Verse. Both. The fracturing will continue, the strange storms, the earthquakes. This is the beginning of the end. We will reach a velocity that is terminal. If we do nothing we all die anyway. Both verse. This is a chance for others to have a chance. If we do not…both verses are doomed."

"How did I die?" Suzie asked and Ianto considered lying but remembered Suzie and her no nonsense ways so he simply sighed.

"Your death saved others" he finally said and she nodded, accepting that.

Yan was impatient but it didn't show as he stood and listened to this strange world, tried to sense it but was left bereft as the weight of the water seemed to smother him.

"I never would have picked you for someone who liked poetry though" he finally said and she turned with surprise.

"Excuse me?" Suzie asked as Jack entered with Owen and Tosh to go over the plan, Andy following with several papers in his hand.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great and would suffice." Yan recited to Suzie, "Robert Frost wrote that."

"Fire and ice" Jack repeated softly.

"Lovely" Suzie whispered with awe.

"Yes. I particularly like the part about perishing twice. Fitting don't you think? Water is ice, right? I shall perish here even as I renew in the other world. Also, I have already died in a place of great cold and bitterness. It was a strange day, that day of betrayals. My fear of water as I almost drowned in the basement, only my Dragon Blood saving me pushing me up." Yan considered some more, "This is a place of fire and ice. Both sides of the coin, polar opposites. I do wonder what the world will become one it is healed. I do know I was always a dragon, but I do wonder how much my friends will suffer. They do not have the time that I have had to accept the strangeness of life."

"How long do you think it's been?" Jack asked, "Since the split occurred?"

"Months." He replied easily, "Maybe four, five? Yvonne is the hint. She should not be here, neither should Suzie. The fact they are means a certain timeline was touched during the split. Not only did it create a copy, it reached back in time to create copies of people that could not possibly be there to clone. Therefore we are looking at a fold in the fabric of time. It may be impossible to recreate so Suzie may still exist after the meld."

"Wouldn't that be a kick in the head" Owen snorted and Jack watched Yan's hands move, the fingers flutter for a moment before moving away but in that moment he also wished such a thought might be true.

Yan had thought of their child.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was transfixed, standing on the Plass as life teamed about him, the body of water in the distance more like a wink in the haze.

It was so hot.

Ianto swallowed thickly as the air itself seemed as cloying as the water from his own world and he wondered if it was possible to drown in air. People wore so many clothes, like it was cold but his own shirt was clinging to his sweaty torso as he reached for Jack's hand without thinking, "It's too hot."

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked softly, "No. It's autumn, the air is cooling."

"It's too hot, I feel sick" Ianto amended and Jack realised the poor man was wilting, pulling him back towards the stone.

"Come on, let's go back" Jack soothed, holding Ianto against him as they started to lower into the Hub and Ianto clung to him, totally uncaring that this was not his Jack, right now any Jack would do.

"What's up?" Owen called out, looking up as he watched them ascend.

"Ianto is hungry" Jack said as inspiration hit, "Might be the baby needs something sweet?"

Owen was on alert, running for the kitchen as he called out "I can check for some of the hidden chocolate that D-Boy likes to…."

Owen stopped running and stood there with open confusion, then turned to look back at Jack. Jack felt the thump in the gut as he saw the confusion on Owen's face and he knew in that moment Owen didn't know who 'D-Boy' was.

"It's OK Owen, good idea" Jack called with fake bravado, "Ianto likes to hide some in the bottom of the tea caddy. Or some ginger nuts, good for the tummy."

Owen blinked, then nodded and turned to check, the moment passing and became Owen excited again. Ianto tightened his hold on Jack as he saw the exchange, turning his face to Jack for explanation and then he heard it, Jack's internal sigh. They both stood staring at each other as the ramifications started to hit home that they were bonding.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered as he shivered, a cold finger sliding up his spine like a black of ice.

"Yeah, I think its happening. Shit, we are fracturing between spaces" Jack replied softly, trying not to show his alarm. "Oh Holdfast, my love."

They both knew that if Yan did not succeed soon it would be too late for all of them, Owen was not just forgetting Yan. Ianto was forgetting his Jack as the one holding him became more real, more tangible in the back of his mind.

The bleeding had begun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yan spun, hearing Jack's sorrow but found himself alone in the room.

He could have sworn he had just heard his mate lamenting something. "Jack?"

"Here" Jack entered with a plate of food in each hand, "I don't know what you like but I assume the two of you are similar enough to both like ginger nuts. Good for an upset tummy too. My wife used to swear by them when she was with child you know…what the hell am I saying? I've never been married, what the hell."

"Bleeding between worlds" Yan said softly, "The two are fracturing, the time is getting late Cariad."

""Tell me what you remember of the split" Jack asked as they sat, "You know something, saw something. What was it?"

"We were trying to bring down a drug ring the Blowfish were running" Yan explained as he crunched a wonderful ginger nut biscuit, "the warehouse was full of people who shouldn't have been there and the device. The device…I remember now. Gwen on the bloody catwalk and….and…..the blonde. She was there. She was the one who activated the device."

"How, Yvonne pushed a button?" Jack asked and Yan canted his head, things more clearly remembered as the bleeding fed his powers, then he cursed softly.

"I was wrong. What I saw." Yan blinked "I saw a blonde, I saw the device, her hand slapping down as I tried to snatch it from her. Jack's hand around my tail. I saw but did not see. How could I have been so stupid. She was not setting it off. She was trying to stop it."

"Why would Yvonne try to stop the device, didn't it do what she wanted?" Jack asked.

"Captain, Yvonne was not in my world anymore. I killed her when I tore the tower apart with rage. I don't know why I did not remember that, maybe part of the device's power is to change thoughts and manipulate things, for me to forget that event all together. By the Gods of Ragnor. Shit. I remember now. It was not Yvonne there at all" Yan rose and paced now, more like Ianto in appearance than ever as the two worlds seemed to meld for a moment.

Jack fought the urge to comfort him.

This was not his Ianto.

Not his man.

Not a man at all.

.

.

.

.

"Oi" Owen called out from below as he pulled the handful of ginger nuts from the jar, "Guess what. I just saw the weirdest fucking thing. I could have sworn Suzie was standing at her old workstation plain as day. Just for a moment, then…shit, I must be tired."

Ianto whimpered as Jack tightened his hold, Ianto's face nuzzling into his neck.

It had begun.

The ribbons were unravelling.

Ghosts were walking.


	8. Chapter 8

8

It was almost an entire day before Andy sent word that she was moving, all of them watching nervously from the Torchwood as the Harwood steamed off with great pomp and ceremony. Many servants and excess security stood to wave her off with fake excitement, much as one would a dictator that would shoot you if you didn't, which may have been the truth of the matter.

"Right, we have to wait for her to pass the cape" Jack said softly, "Then she cannot turn back due to the afternoon currents."

"Then we begin Operation Doctor Snatch" Yan huffed, hating the title. He would rather a more majestic one.

"Then Andy can 'catch' you and take you down to the dungeon" Jack said, turning to face him, "You ready for this?"

"I feel I am more ready than you" Yan replied, "This is not my first Rodeo Cariad."

"Rodeo" Jack repeated. "I see horses and bulls. Cowboys, my gods, these memories are real aren't they."

"The fracture is getting stronger" Yan said with concern, "You are seeing my Jack's memories more strongly. This means we will reach a point of no return if we do not step this up."

"She is at the cape" Owen's voice came over the speakers as he followed Yvonne discreetly in his little vessel, "We are clear for go."

"Thank you Owen" Yan said and then he took a deep breath, "Andy needs to find me in Ianto's quarters ransacking it. I feel that is best as he will not have to explain how I got there."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, pulling him close and kissing him gently, then releasing him with a look of chagrin, "For luck."

Yan snorted, "And may the odds ever be in your favour right?"

"Odds. Operation Doctor Snatch, good one" Jack sniggered as he reached out to check the loose fitting vest that hid a multitude of trinkets on the dragon. None of them needed but they would confuse the hell out of the guards.

They disembarked and the two men moved with haste to the servant quarters, Jack waiting nervously at the airlock.

Soon Yan stood with Andy surveying the room, "Does it look trashed enough?"

"Utterly" Andy said with glee, "Shit, you are good at this."

"Setting scenes is something I am good at" Yan agreed, "Right, will it take cuffs? Best you give me some in case they try to do it and I get pissed at being touched."

"Right. Cuffs" Andy clipped some on and grinned, "You know this feels really exciting in a scary, oh god oh god kinda way."

Yan smiled and nodded then shook himself and obtained a look of aloof distain. They walked easily down the corridor, those first guards racing to check the trashed room then back to them with wide eyes as they all talked at once, Andy so excited he almost forgot to keep a hold of Yan, then one of the guards raised his rifle to slam the butt into Yan's head and Andy leapt between them.

"Are you fucking mad?" he spluttered, "You think she will be pleased to see any damage not done by herself? You really want to poke the dragon?"

Yan found himself struggling to remain calm as a hysterical giggle threatened to bubble over, the guards all agreeing it was best to keep Yan pristine for her eminence's return, one racing off the spread the news as he was dragged down to the one place he wished to never return to, the place of his nightmares.

The Doctor looked up as the doors opened and Yan was thrust into the cell, then he rose to his feet as he stared at the man who was calmly holding out his hands for the cuffs to be released and then he folded onto the seat, finally looking over at the doctor with those fathomless storms.

"They call me The Incoming Storm" the Doctor said softly, "But I do believe you are a storm as well."

"Doctor, we have the device. It is on your Tardis and we need to get you there to reverse this split reality." Yan said and the Doctor nodded.

"I thought that was what was happening, it felt wrong. Felt…ooooooh. Clever. Right. So that's why when I look at you things are all shimmery and ….huh" the Doctor blinked as his hands danced about and Yan simply waited for him to settle again, Owen's ways having trained him to ignore the blustered flapping and wait.

"So" the Doctor rose to his feet, "How do you propose we get out of here my friend?"

Yan rose and flexed, feeling the air around him then he turned to the Doctor "How long can you hold your breath? Two hearts, I bet a while."

"Yep" the Doctor popped the P with excitement as he watched Yan shiver and breathe deeply.

"OK, time for some fun" Yan said as he stepped from his shoes and let his feet settle in the water, the hiss of steam rising and making the doctor squeak with surprise, then start to laugh softly as he recognised what Yan was.

"Doctor, hold your breath if you don't want your ears to pop" Yan warned and the Doctor took a deep breath, his eye gleaming with glee.

Yan became.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Gold.

That is what was most visible, a bright golden light that seemed to fill your senses like an overload and then it started to shimmer, undulate and then it exploded into little dust particles, gold dust falling around the huge dragon that filled the cell, his head tucked against his side that was still growing.

"Gold" the Doctor whispered as he stepped back and placed his fingers in his ears, the clang of the cell walls splintering like they were wood instead of iron sounding like church bells ringing.

"The chorus of anger." The Doctor said to himself as he watched Yan stretch and fill more space, the empty cell now housing his tail which he swept with distain at the walls, crumbling them.

"Doctor, I suggest you tuck into my left flank and keep your hands on my side, things may get tense and the only way out is to punch our way up to the third level above ground….well, I think the seventh is above water Jack said, before I can get up into the air." Yan said with more bravado than he felt, his sickening fear at the prospect of flight almost crippling.

But Jack was waiting.

They moved calmly, Ianto slamming his giant head into walls and doorways to create space to move through, his claws ripping in for purchase as they got to the third level and the space opened into a large warehouse sized room. Ianto looked up and canted the giant head, the scales shimmering like they were aflame.

"Doctor, best get on now. There is a scale between my shoulder blades that can be revered, it will form a saddle." Yan said and the doctor was already there eagerly reaching for the dull red scale that did not move like the others, giving away the fact it was not attached with nerve endings and he twisted it, then sat with his back against it and his eyes wide with glee, the scale in front gripped with a form hold and tug to show he was there.

Yan climbed the wall, his hind legs digging in as his front reached up to punch through the ceiling and floor to the next level.

They heard screaming, there were shots fired that Yan's wings shielded the Doctor from with ease and for the first time the doctor noticed that they were damaged.

Large tears and jagged flapping flesh that had healed to resemble a banner flapping in the breeze on a battle field. This creature had known war. The Doctor' hands gripped harder as he steeled himself for what was to be an impossible thing.

Yan threw his head up like a wolf howling but the noise was a musical note. Glass shattered as he hit the correct cord. The Doctor was reminded of the stories of an angel's choir as in the distance he heard return chimes that made the huge beast beneath him shudder.

He felt Yan's sides undulate, heard the rumble and watched with awe as Yan breathed out, fire consuming the metal framework and siding to the building and the water crashed in, lapping about Yan's legs as he moved through the large hole to the partially submerged balcony.

Dragons.

Approaching from nowhere as the worlds started to fall together into a void…out of a void….from the past…future…. It was happening, they were out of time.

A small black one with vivid green eyes headed straight for Yan and then swept past to attack the tower, others following in formation like fighter pilots.

This would destroy the tower, they both knew that and Yan looked up to the balcony he had once fought on, fell from and had it not been for his kind catching him as he tumbled in freefall he would have died.

He breathed again, taking a childish delight in the knowledge that all her riches were going to fall now, as he had once fallen from up on high. Stop waxing lyrical, get on with the story. Yeah. Right.

The water churned around his legs causing the steam to rise, the hiss of white hot …well….golden heat then…contacting soon had a mist rolling out cross the water and Yan took one more deep breath, this time opening his poor damaged wings and trusting to the gods of War and Love.

Yan crouched, enjoying the water that tickled his belly and then he sprang into the air, using the air currents he had created with the steam and he rose majestically into the air, his wings casting a huge shadow as he slowly turned to face the tower of ice and death.

Dragons were attacking from every side and he longed to join in, but knew this was not the time for revenge.

This was not about him.

Jack was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto stood on the Plass as the sky seemed to churn and boil like a sea, his frown reflected in Jack's face as he looked up as well.

"Old Father?"

Ianto looked down at the little girl who stood there with her face glowing as she let her coat fall from her shoulders to the cobbles and her black dress seemed to move like it was alive.

He knew her. His mind whispered such things about her. He blinked.

"Faith?"

"We fly" she said with glee, men and women flooding onto the Pass as they tore at their clothes and looking up they saw the breach starting to appear, the void now viable in the blackness beyond the portal.

"TO ME" she screamed "FOR VICTORY AND HONOUR! WE FLY TO OUR DESTINY"

She jumped, her little boots left behind on the cobbles and Ianto gaped as her clothes burst into flames while she continued to rise, black wings ripping free from her clothes.

"An angel" he whispered with confusion, Jack's hollow laugh alerting him to more wonders as those around them started to ascend as well, wings appearing, then scaled, then teeth…gods the teeth….oh gods.

Dragons.

Reds, blacks, browns, greens, orange….even a snow white one who seemed to shimmer like a pearl.

Dragons flew in the fading daylight, huge mythical beasts from the books he loved so much in Jack's lower secure archives, creature of mystery and power.

The little black dragon screamed with wrath, a musical note like a chime of a bell. Others returned the battle cry and the world around them seemed to undulate.

The Ianto watched them disappear into the void.

.

.

..

.

They spewed from the void into battle.

The Doctor leaned across the huge back, spreading his arms so his hands rested in the connective tissue of each mighty wing that moved slowly to fan the flames. He laughed as Yan dipped and swooped down, skimming the water with his feet as he checked the people fleeing down to the lower levels and the submarines waiting to take them to safety.

"Everyone Lives!" the Doctor yelled as he saw what Yan did and his concerns for the humans eased, slapping at the scale he clung to so Yan might rise and surprisingly he did.

Yan blew across it, watching it melt, crumble and implode down through the levels like it was a house of cards falling in the breeze.

Gods it felt good.

The other dragons swept around him, the small black one turning to nod to him in greeting and he blew a puff of smoke at her that made her laugh, a pretty little song as she banked to the left and turned for another run.

He knew instinctively where Jack was, turning and gliding across the water as the burning tower disappeared behind him in the distance, lowering his feet to land gently on the waiting submarine.

Jack watched was a slack jaw as the huge creature bowed, letting the doctor slide down his neck and land in a giggling heap between his feet before he transformed.

Jack surged forward, pulling his coat from about his shoulders to cover the naked man who stood shivering in the cold wintery air. "Cariad, we must hurry. We are out of time."

As the T3 slowly sank into the churning water the mist lifted and dissipated leaving nothing behind but the waves.

.

.

.

.

Yan was stumbling, panting as he tried to focus and Jack half carried him with a gentle yet firm grasp to the room where the Tardis sat waiting, all of them crushing inside. The Doctor was crouching by the device as Rose stalked closer, her low growl making him look up with shock.

"We need to get that into the breach, don't we" Yan asked, the Doctor turning and twirled a finger above his head.

"Tardis, remember?" he asked with glee, then shot to his feet and stepped around the blonde woman with a leery look at her, then started slamming levers and buttons. "We need the void, the between space to pull the two worlds together."

"Yes, the void." Yan said as he watched the madness on the monitors, his world now rushing into this one like water gushing from a leak in the dam.

Yan watched and hoped like hell that in the other Verse things were OK, this was the right thing to do and above all else he thought of his beloved Jax from Boeshane.

He looked down at his bare feet and hoped his beloved would forgive him for leaving him like this, the thought that there would be a baby to love and cherish might comfort him.

Yan looked up at the Jack he was with, feeling his eyes on him Jack turned and retuned his gaze with a calm nod.

"Sink or swim" Jack said softly.

"It's OK Cariad" Yan said softly, "We all float down here."

"If I time this right the two worlds should just…" the Doctor slapped his hands together and then clasped them as the fingers slid and entwined, "…going to be all in the timing."

Yan looked at the blonde woman who was watching the Doctor with her head canting and he stepped closer, "Old Mother."

Her head turned towards him. An eyebrow raised.

"Will the baby survive? Will they survive?" he asked, his only thoughts now for those he left behind and she smiled, a feral grin that was chilling to anyone except one with the blood of the ancients to warm him, his reply a smile of warmth that made hers shift to something almost….loving.

"It will all come out in the wash" she whispered cryptically and Yan suddenly remembered the cards.

"The tower. It is reversed. It falls" he whispered, "The lovers, the twins. As in two…dual. Right? Shit we had the Empress wrong too. It's not Yvonne at all is it. You are the nurturer who is trying to make it right."

"Careful" she hissed on a low tone that only he could hear, "Powerful words, the question you are about to ask …the favour you wish from me."

"I know" Yan replied softly, "But there is magic in the words."


	11. Chapter 11

11

The water was being splashed up into the air to form water spouts as the dragons moved in formation, swirling and diving as they continued their attack and Yvonne was now visible on the bridge of her ship as it slowly returned to the carnage they were wreaking.

"Shit!" Rhys gasped as he saw the creatures breathing fire into the tower, "Port, port god damn it, hard to port."

"No!" Yvonne screamed, "To the cannons. First one to down a dragon gets a reward!"

Rhys watched everyone scrambling about and he hoped Andy was safely away from this madness as he looked over to his boson and nodded, swinging the wheel as his trusted second hit the engines and swung the large vessel to port as ordered.

"What are you doing!" Yvonne spluttered with growing rage.

"I'm gonna beach her there on the sand bar" Rhys replied as the first dragon turned in their direction, "When I hit, run like hell for the patch of dry, keep low and hopefully they will be content to kill my ship and not us."

Yvonne looked up and blanched as she realised they were now a target and rushed to do as he instructed, her heart pounding as everything seemed to shimmer like heat rising from the road on a hot day.

She hesitated at the bow of the ship and the image stick in her head then she turned back to watch Rhys ordering his men to abandon ship.

"It's happening" she whispered to herself, "By god, it's all coming apart."

Rhys' arm hooked her around the waist as he jumped and the cold water engulfed her, now forcing her to swim in her heavy skirts. As she half crawled, half fell to the shore she looked back to find the lead dragon close enough to see it's green eyes boring into her as it roared a challenge, it's black scales like glass. The green one following her seemed to dwarf her as it grew closer and it was obvious that the black was tiny even though it was the size of the vessel it was closing in on.

"Oh god" Yvonne sobbed to herself, "Why. Why did it fail?"

Then a new noise had her looking up, the void hole now starting to widen then a blue box flew into it, winking out of existence.

Her eyes widened with horror.

.

.

.

.

"Closer" the Doctor yelled, "We have to be close to the axis"

"I don't know where the bloody axis is!" Jack yelled back as he struggled with the controls of the Tardis and Yan held Rose and Owen tightly against him.

"This isn't going to work" Andy wailed, now on the floor laying prone in an attempt not to fly about the flight cabin. It was like riding a bucking bronco and Andy glanced at Jack, now understanding his earlier comment.

"Doctor" Jack yelled as he gave up helping fly and grabbed for Yan who was sliding past, pulling him and those in his arms to the console, "Grab hold, try to find something got hang on to love."

Andy and Rose clung to the edge of the console as Yan and Jack tried to hug the main column of the console, their arms around each other even as they did so and in that moment they saw their mate, their beloved and their lips met in a desperate need to get and receive comfort.

"Oh by the great mountains" the Doctor said softly as his hand hovered over the device, swallowing back his indecision, "Here we go. Daddy needs a new pair of….somthings."

He slapped his hand down.

.

.

..

.

The dragons had started to follow the Tardis and suddenly they were being encouraged as they were pulled in at breakneck speed. They flew past the blue box and found themselves emerging back in their own world, the screaming woman on Faith's claws now silent with shock from the sudden slamming of worlds.

It was happening.

The Tardis began to emerge from the hole, twisting and churning as it did so and Jack felt something in himself tingle as he stood on the cobbles, looking at Ianto with wide eyes as he swung to grab for Jack his cry of fear startling the pigeons nearby.

Jack looked up at the semi-translucent Tardis that was fluxing in and out of reality and he dragged Ianto into his arms, placing his lips against his beloved's as he closed his eyes and the world blew apart into a bright light.

They felt themselves start to lift from the ground, free fall in reverse as they were sucked towards the void and whatever waited inside.

Whatever was happening, it was happening now.

Yvonne found her breath, her hands shakily going to her now snow white hair as she was released to fall into the bay.

The clap shook the sky, birds and dragons plummeting to earth as the void hole closed and people on the ground found themselves lying dazed and confused as waking from some dream.

In the Tardis the Doctor looked up from the floor as Rose knelt to bash at the device with a large mallet.

It was done.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto and Jack lay silently on the ground, both gasping for air like fish out of water.

Water.

Jack sat up, looking around with confusion as he looked at the place they were in, the remains of the destroyed tower behind them and a sky of brilliant blue. The ground was rumbling and he realised it was collapsing down so he grabbed Ianto who lay beside him and they ran for the walkway that sat above Canary Warf.

They turned back to watch the Tower and the Warf itself crumble into the water, all engulfed within a matter of moments as Ianto clung to Jack with horror.

"What's happening" Jack whispered, "What is going on? How the hell did we get here?"

Ianto went to reply and saw someone else rising from the footpath nearby, his cry drowned in the screams of the gulls as Yvonne Hartman started to run from the scene. From nowhere a small black dragon swooped, her talons searching as she dove for the woman and they disappeared in the strange mist swirling around them. Then came the familiar grounching of the Tardis.

"There you are" the Doctor ran/fell from the doorway of the Tardis looking around with interest, "Well, this is interesting."

"What happened?" Jack repeated, his eyes wide with confusion.

"The paradox has reversed" the Doctor said with glee, "Both worlds are one again, looks like it jumped back to the moment of splinter, or maybe….oooooo….I might have dialled it back a wee bit too much. The fall of Canary Warf? Oops?"

"Oops?" Ianto spluttered as the Doctor shrugged with a grin, "You have….you….saved us. Thank you Doctor."

As always the dragon was polite and he bowed to the man who stood grinning, Jack looking around as it all started to clear in his mind, "Shit. What happened to Ianto?"

"He stands beside you" Rose said as she leaned against the Tardis.

"And Yan?"

"He stands beside you" Rose repeated with a grin, "Seems he has a quick mind, that dragon of yours. He made this suggestion knowing that a reversal of time means there is a moment of…of…."

She seemed to struggle so the Doctor lit up as he pointed at her with glee "A moment of free-for-all. Oh, clever. So, we reversed time, reset time and melded the two worlds. Fantastic. How do you feel?"

He swung to look at Jack who blinked, "Huh?"

"What is your submarine called?"

"T3 of course" Jack snorted, reaching for his coms, "Suzie? Suzie are you there?"

"Wait. She was…is she…" Ianto turned to watch with interest as Jack waited, then nodded.

"It's OK Suze, just calm down. Sit down here you are, we have had an event. Yan and I will come for you." Jack said and then paled, blinking furiously as he looked at the Doctor, "How has this happened. Suzie is here. Alive and confused. How?"

"Like I said, the two worlds combined, those on both simply melded back together. Because you were in the Tardis you remember both worlds and timelines, it will fade and adjust in time for the others but the vortex energy will mean you keep both. Those on in the void simply fell down and woke up. Two are one."

"The lovers combined" Ianto said softly, looking over at Rose, "You are not the Old Mother. She has gone, you are Rose Tyler. I asked her for a favour. One owed to me. Seems she was the sly old fox I thought she was. Well. Wolf anyway."

"Yan?" Jack turned to look at him with surprise.

In reply Ianto reached for Jack's hand and he placed it on the small bump of stomach, Jack's face changing as he remembered Ianto from the world of water and the gift he carried.

"I asked her to combine those from both, not cancel one out" Ianto smiled, "I was thinking if Suzie, hoping it meant she had a chance in this world for a second life. Instead the turning back of time means she has not got the glove yet. It was only after I saw the amusement in her face I realized I was also asking for the life of our child. I am Yan the Dragon, afraid of flight and also water now it seems. I am both. The baby survives."

Jack had no answer, falling to his knees as he now placed both hands on the bump, his face growing wet as he wept.

He remembered.

Everything.

In that moment he had kissed his mate.

In that moment, as the worlds infused each other his wish had been the same.

That his dragon might bring forth new life.

Ianto started to laugh, throwing his head back as dragons started to arrive, bellowing and demanding explanation.

Ianto stepped back and transformed, his wings flying out to fill the space above those who stood watching with awe.

He was majestic, beautiful and most importantly….

He was whole.

Also…he was no longer red but white with a brilliant golden glow.

The crafty Bad Wolf had been a naughty girl, hadn't she.

Ianto folded his wings against himself as he watched the little back dragon approach her empty talons enough for him to know Yvonne had escaped.

No matter.

He killed her once, he will do so again.

Another day.

Today everybody lives.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The Tardis winked away and they were left on the Plass where the Doctor had dropped them off, looking around with that calm tiredness of survivors.

"Jack?" Suzie was running towards them, "What the hell happened. Owen?"

"Madness" Owen replied dreamily, staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

Ianto was staring as well, but for another reason and he turned to Jack, "Jack, what day is this?"

"The fall of Canary Warf" Jack replied.

"Yes. We didn't just jump back months, we jumped back years. That bloody Bad Wolf took us back to this point." Ianto frowned, "A day of chaos where people will all think they had a touch of hysteria and let it all go. Today is also something else."

"It is?"

"Tonight Gwen meets Rhys for the first time" Ianto sighed remembering her telling him about it, "Tonight at a local bar she sits next to him and orders his favourite. Brains. He looks twice."

"Shit"

"Yeah, shit" Andy huffed from behind them, his face twisting as he realized him and Rhys were not together in this world.

"No Andy" Ianto smiled, "Holy shit and hell fire water. Don't you get it? The one who sits next to Rhys and orders a Brains then strikes up a conversation doesn't have to be her. Think ya Muppet. You still have a chance to get him back."

Jack made a noise in his throat and Ianto turned to him, "Jack, think for a minute. Please. Just consider. You still remember both worlds, both versions of Rhys. Who made him happier?"

Jack looked at Andy and nodded, admitting Ianto was right.

"Jack, this doesn't mean we don't get the bloody rookie at some point, but not now. Not for a couple of years. Think, look at the big picture. You can just walk in and recruit her from the academy if ya want, or you can wait. Anything. But right now you have to think of our friends who have gone all the way. We owe them."

"OK, so what do you suggest?" Jack asked as they stated towards the Hub and Suzie looked at Andy.

"I know you. I know Ianto, he's one of us" she frowned, "How do I know you?"

"Probably met at the pool" Andy said, his memoires intact even if hers were fading and she snorted.

"You know, you are probably right. I do see water around you" she smiled, leading him down and Jack coughed to smother the nervous giggle as Suzie accepted this was her world.

"So" Ianto said softly, so low only Jack could hear, "We that were on the Tardis get dual memories, those outside only a déjà vu dream-like inkling that something happened but they let it go."

"Looks that way" Jack agreed, "Trippy."

"Yep"

Owen looked over at them and Ianto realized he had his memories as well, even if Tosh did not and he wondered how he would react. A do-over for him as well?

Tosh was at her workstation, swinging on her chair and she looked up as they entered with her gaze going to Andy.

"Tosh, this is Andy Davidson" Ianto explained immediately, "He is a friend."

She blinked as she stared at Ianto now, Jack slapping his head as he knew she was wondering who he was.

"Tosh, this is Ianto. Remember? Coffee?" he tried and she blinked as her brow furrowed.

"I do know you, don't I" she struggled, "Weird, I know you but can't place it."

"The Doctor was involved" Ianto said and her face softened as she snorted and looked back to her screen.

"Well, that could mean anything then. You one of us?" she asked, watching the Tower burn on the screen as rescue crews worked and her finger flew as she spread the 'terrorist' news.

"I came from there" Ianto pointed, "I am a survivor, I have level A clearance. We have met, talked on the phone and such but I know you are busy Toshiko and I do not take it personally that I did not leave an impression. That is what I do. Infiltrate by stealth."

"He's good" Owen leaned on her desk, "It's OK Tosh. I know him too. Jack and I have known him for a while, liaise with him. He is perfect for this wee team."

Tosh blinked up at him with shock that he even got her name right and he smiled sadly, knowing this was when he had been so caught up in Suzie that she didn't stand a chance.

Not this time.

As Andy headed out to bag himself a Welshman Owen settled to watch Toshiko work.

It had been a weird day, a day of second chances.

He wasn't going to blow his.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Andy saw him straight away, sitting at the bar with a vacant look he knew was his resting 'bored' face.

Andy slid into the empty seat he knew Gwen would have slid into in a short while if he hadn't just got here in time, seeing her outside with her friends still paying the cab. "Brains please."

Rhys turned his head, still resting on his hand to look at Andy and Andy smiled softly as he pointed at the empty glass, "One for you too? Rhys isn't it? I think my rugby team played yours a few times."

Rhys looked at him and frowned, "Er…Andy right?"

Andy was relieved to find the paradox had not fully faded into the mire of forgetfulness as Rhys recognised him and smiled as he motioned for another glass for Rhys, "I don't know about you mate, but I am done in. What I wouldn't give for a good star trek marathon."

Rhys blinked and then grinned, "I have the box set of the originals."

"No!" Andy said with a gasp, "Me too. Do you have the wee hologram cover on the box?"

"Yeah" Rhys laughed, "Cool aye. As a wee boy I would have been well made up to have that under the Christmas tree."

"Yeah" Andy said, then sighed, "Hard to find someone to have a marathon with that drinks brains and eats pickled onions. Shit I would even throw in the curry burritos."

Rhys slammed the glass down and looked hard at Andy, then slapped him on the shoulder.

"Mate, that's a date!"

.

.

.

.

Ianto lay there as Owen scanned, Jack nervously watching as the screen flickered to life and life it was…the wee heart beat strong and steady.

"I don't get it" Owen said softly, "I mean, this is all a mind fuck."

"We were in the Tardis when the Paradox ended, we snapped back into our 'other' selves but remained us as well." Ianto explained calmly, "Because we were at the point of origin we remember everything, those who were not simply feel a weird feeling. By this time tomorrow they will have forgotten all about it."

"Suzie was alive in this time, back then….back now so she still is" Owen said as he tried to get it, "She knows something happened because she was part of it but it's already fading. Tosh has no idea because she was never in the Tardis either, she was always at the Hub. Rhys, like Suzie had a weird feeling he had forgotten something or something happened but its fading. Andy has got to him in time I hope and we will be the only ones that know we even saved the bloody world."

"Yeah" Jack smiled, "But we will know Owen. We will remember."

"I have to woo Tosh all over again" Owen pouted and Ianto laughed softly.

"No Owen. You get to woo her all over again, think about it. Each thing you did wrong, each time you could have kicked yourself, wondered if you had chosen the right flowers or restaurant. You know her favourite flower, you know her favourite meal. You are ahead of the game" Ianto gently told him, "You don't have to make the same mistakes."

"Knowing me I'll make all new ones" Owen sighed as he smiled weakly.

"Faith is waiting" Ianto said after a few moments, "I can feel her in the outer office upstairs."

Owen went to see and returned with the small child following, her hand held by her bodyguard who seemed agog at the size of the place. She wore little red shoes with silver buckles and he felt a bubble of amusement as he watched her hop into a chair, reminding him of Dorothy from Wizard of Oz.

"We have a preponderance" she said calmly.

"Yes" Ianto agreed. "There were a number of dragons in the void at the moment of impact. The duel lives and memories remain. I am told they will fade in time and be as a dream."

"But …we wronged you" she said after a few moments, "Your mate, she…"

"Is gone" Ianto replied, "You know time has been looped and we have come full circle. As will all things, the world will settle and we will be fine."

"I know we shall remember this as a strange time but with that Doctor involved it will simply be…what is that noise?" she canted her head and Jack moved to a monitor, staring as the Tardis materialised on the Plass.

"Now what" Jack muttered as he watched the door open and the Doctor emerge, followed by Rose.

He did not expect the third person who stepped out, reaching for Rose with confusion.

Jack turned to look at Ianto who shrugged to show his confusion.

Then Faith sighed softly, "The twins was not the two worlds at all, damn it all must those cards always be right?"


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Doctor?" Jack said as he stared at the man in the dark pinstripe suit, then he turned to the one in the lime green one "Doctor?"

"I'm the real one" the green suit said sullenly.

"What does that make me!" the other one spluttered, "Chopped liverworms?"

"OK, two doctors, Rose and Ianto bringing up the rear…heh…heh…" Jack leered as Rose started to laugh softly, slapping at him and Ianto came to a stop as he looked at the two men.

"They are different" he pointed out, "Look. The Doctor-Doctor is the same as always. Childlike while so irritatingly aloof. This other one seems…human."

"I think I should take that as a compliment" he huffed at Ianto, "I am Meta-Doctor. A side effect from…ah…something."

"Right" Ianto nodded slowly, "Something. A lot of something going around lately."

"Says the pregnant dragon" the Doctor said and Ianto turned to find the sonic screwdriver pointed at him.

"Stop that!" he scolded, "I have no idea what that might do to my child!"

"Oh" the Doctor flicked his wrist back and pondered with a pout, "Keeping it? Really? What if it comes out like Jack?"

Jack was stunned but Ianto moved swiftly, showing his strength as his punch threw the Doctor back against the side of the Tardis.

"How dare you talk about him like that" Ianto roared, "He is my mate and if this were not a public place I would bloody flame you for that!"

"Ah. Right. Dragon temper" the Doctor nodded as he pocketed the Sonic now, turning to his other self. "Right. You didn't like Pete's World, how about this one? All new people to annoy and places to explore. Right?"

The other Doctor looked around and shrugged, "One is as good as another. Either way I am trapped. Why do you not understand my dismay at loss of flight?"

"Because, surprisingly for a man with two hearts, he has little to no interest in other people's feelings" a voice said and Ianto stepped to one side, revealing Faith.

"Oh dear. You" the Doctor sighed, "You are everywhere too, aren't you."

"As are we all Doctor, do we not all have the capacity for renewal?" she asked sweetly, her little head canting even as her eyes glowed with that heat only a dragon possesses.

"Dragons" the other Doctor whispered, "Oh, I know this one. We've been here before, right? Spectacular."

"I have to seal it" he warned, "Too much disturbance. Decide and do it now."

"OK" the other Doctor sighed, "I guess this is it, at least it is with a Jack. More fun with a Jack."

Jack beamed as Ianto snorted softly.

"You will need a name" Rose said softly as she stepped towards him, "Can't be the Doctor here. Unless it's Doctor something."

"Doctor who?"

"You decide" she answered.

"Well John Smith always worked I guess but can it be Doctor Smith?" he asked.

"Smith and Jones" Jack snorted, then sobered as Ianto frowned. "Sorry."

"Well, I think it suits you" Ianto said to the man who was grinning as he studied the Dragon.

"Yan, do you think this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"If he wants to be here I don't see a problem" Ianto replied, "Besides. Seriously Cariad, who else might help with my condition?"

Jack nodded as he resigned himself to watching two sexy men in suits he had no chance of controlling as the meta strolled towards the tourist entrance and he turned to watch the Doctor slide into the Tardis, hesitate and step back out.

"Rose?"

"Yeah" she said softly, "Bye."

"What?"

"I am staying with him" she said with her hands on her hips, "I would rather have a single heart that belongs to me than two hearts that beat out of tune to each other and have no room between them for me."

"Huh?" the Doctor grimaced, "Wait. Did I just grunt?"

"Goodbye Doctor, I am going to be fine" Rose said as she walked away, calling back over her shoulder, "See you in time and space. You will find your soul mate too, she flows thorugh your veins, she isn't as prickly as me."

He looked at the two men left standing with him and then shrugged as he stepped back into the Tardis and turned to address them, "I guess it was always going to end this way. So much has happened, is going to happen and must never happen. She is done now."

"Sorry Doctor" Ianto nodded as he raised a hand in farewell. "But she knows too much, if there is another out there she will find you as much as you find her. Remember to say 'Hello Sweetie' when you realise who she is."

His last words before he turned to leave had the Doctor hesitating once more before slamming the door shut and leaned against it marvelling in the power of these creatures.

"You can't tame a wolf."


	16. Chapter 16

16

"So what now?" Jack asked.

"Now we check this young man over, a pregnant dragon is a rarity in itself without it being male. I've only ever heard of three male pregnancies ever" the ..er…Doctor Smith said as they walked along, "All royalty. Apparently it denoted royal blood to be able to carry."

"Well, this is just a mistake" Jack said, then caught himself, glancing at Ianto with open apology, "That didn't come out right Yan."

"I know, you didn't mean it as a negative, just as a fact" Ianto smiled softly at him "Jack means this was an act of the gods."

"Well, most things are" Doctor Smith snorted, "Really, you lot and your gods and goddesses, Satan and Daemons."

"Really Doctor, with there being so many religions do you not think there is a truth hidden in there somewhere?" Ianto asked as they got to the tourist office door, "Maybe Gods were other beings that were unexplainable like unhuman or something. The Asgard or something."

"Oh, they are little buggers those, I will accept that" Doctor Smith laughed softly "You know, this brain is so much easier, humans do think in more linier ways than Galileans ya know."

"Human brains are as complex and infuriating as Gallifrey's kind" Ianto laughed, "you know I am adjusting to a dual mind as well. I have lived in two worlds, now need to meld the two times together, seems the other me that was human was more pleasant and less….moody."

"You are not moody" Jack defended him with a soft smile, "You are smouldering. Dragons do that. It doesn't make you negative or grumpy. I know you are intense love, I love the way you make me go all weak kneed across a room with one of your glares."

Ianto's face softened, "You Twypsn."

"Your Twypsn" Jack corrected him again, this time with a playful skip, "All yours and you don't have a choice! Carrying my spawn!"

Ianto found himself laughing softly as the Doctor stopped, blinked and started to laugh as well. Rose glanced at him and smiled as she took his hand in her own, "Come on Doctor. Let's all be Twypsns together."

"Ah, a whole new species is born" the Doctor chortled showing the 'Donna' in him. "The Twypsns of the Welsh persuasion."

"Oh my gods, my child will be Welsh" Jack gasped with fake horror "Why was I not told of this? Oh damn. Can we at least make it American? A wee plane ride? Ooooo, can it be Jamaican? I would love a child with that accent, I could ….ouch!"

Ianto had swung and clipped Jack with a solid crack around the head as Jack tried to duck and everyone was laughing as he rubbed his ear and pouted, "I only want an alluring child. A talking piece. Can't you see it at day-care? That's Matilda Amelia Clara-bonnie Harkness Jones, interesting isn't she?"

"Really?" Ianto said calmly as he opened another door for them, "three first names?"

"Clara-bonnie could be a middle one I guess" Jack frowned then screamed with glee as Ianto swung at him again and his laughter echoed as he skipped into the hub, "Right people. Ianto hated my baby name, I want suggestions by the end of the day. I shall need time to create the hand crafted…eeeeeeeek"

Ianto had broken protocol and chuffed, a small blue flaming ball shooting out and hitting by Jack's shoe and he looked down with shock "Yan? You can shoot fire balls?"

"Of course he can" Doctor Smith said with a shrug, "Dragons are interesting like that. Lords, don't get them started on indigestion though."

"You've never done that before" Jack said with a frown.

"He wasn't human before" the Doctor reminded him, "He's a meta, like me. I'm half human and now so is he. These emotions are weird things to get used to. Apparently his Dragon self has embraced the sarcastic side, Dragons are naturally that way inclined so get used to more snide comments and little bites…oooo…yes little rat faced man, they can bite."

Owen blinked as he stared at the man in the suit, then turned to Tosh, "Was he speaking to me?"

"You do resemble that remark" she said softly, "In a sexy kind of way."

Owen seemed to process for a minute, then nodded "OK. I'll take that."

Ianto got to the kitchen and let out a roar, "Who the fuck touched my machine!"

Owen slid off down the stairs toward the cells and Jack watched him start to run once he was to the next level.

Seems the Doctor was right, Dragon/Human emotions were going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack found them staring into each other's eyes and was more that slightly unnerved.

Sitting in office chairs, facing each other Ianto and Doc seemed to be caught in some staring contest as Jack stepped carefully towards them, proverbial landmines everywhere as he wondered what the hell was wrong now.

Since the reversal things had been tense to say the least as the human minds melded to the other and both Ianto and Doc had taken to bursts of temper as they tried to comprehend these weird emotions. Gwen being recruited had caused a ripple a well, Ianto's displeasure apparent even as he told Jack he didn't mind. Now Jack saw the displeasure Ianto had hidden last time, this time he simply didn't have the patience, his human side bristling.

Now this.

"Babe?"

"Shhhhh"

Ianto didn't blink, leaning closer to the Doc who did the same until their noses touched in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hazel" Ianto finally said softly as he stared and the Doc hummed as he blinked and leaned back.

"Well yours are blue today" he replied and Ianto also hummed then leaned back, both men now rubbing their eyes.

"Yan?"

"Our eyes change" Ianto replied as he swivelled the chair to address his mate, "Mine go from a brilliant blue to a dark grey and all those in between. Doc does from a dark coffee brown to a soft hazel with some wee gold flecks sometimes. It's really quite interesting. Did you know eyes change?"

Jack smiled softly as the childlike wonder in Ianto's voice as he spoke and resisted the urge to kiss him, "Yes love. I watch your eyes all the time. They almost glow sometimes and then when angry they get all dark, almost black."

"Ooooo, I've not seen that yet" Doc said with excitement, "Do let me know when that happens. It's fascinating, such expressive things. Eyes."

"So, if you two have finished …." Jack paused as his coms crackled and he frowned, What. Now?"

"Cariad?"

"HRH is calling" Jack turned and picked up the nearest phone and made a motion at it knowing Tosh was likely watching them over the CCTV and then he grinned "Lizzie love?"

He stood listening and then turned to look at Ianto, "Ah, yes. He is. Ah, he isn't in trouble or anything, I mean he's lovely, well you know what….OK. Ah. Lilibet, do not take that tone. I will bring him."

Jack closed the call and placed the phone back in the cradle with a frown, "Weird. She is demanding to meet Ianto, not asking, no 'We request' nope. 'Bring me the dragon'. I've not heard her be so impolite."

"Is this bad?" Doc asked, glancing at the dragon for reassurance and relaxing as Ianto didn't seem to flinch, "Jackity-Jack?"

Jack swung on his heel and realised the meta-doc was quite childlike in his ways, smiling reassuringly, "I've known her for her entire life. She is obviously a bit frazzled. No doubt we all are over the last few week's activities. Come on love, I know you will want a fresh suit. Doc? Wanna come?"

"ooooooo" the Doc erupted from the chair and raced off calling back that he had just the suit.

"Probably purple" Ianto muttered as he checked his own, "That man likes purple."

"Really? I always saw him in brown, but there was a green suit this one time…babe? You OK?" Jack asked.

"Cariad, you know I hate baby names and such, I am trying to be calm with all that had happened but Babe? Really?" Ianto asked as he held up a shirt for inspection.

"Sorry B….Yan" Jack grimaced, "It is becoming a habit isn't it. Sorry, you hate affection in public."

Ianto let the shirt drop and sighed, "I am sorry too. I don't mean to snap. I know you are trying and have your own dual memories to contend with. I am sure the softer more needy me is quite preferable to this prickly one."

"Hey, don't do that" Jack scolded, "I love you. All of you, both, all, any part I can lick. OK?"

Ianto snorted as he turned and find Jack close enough to kiss, the sweet taste of him alluring as always.

"Come on, mustn't keep her waiting" he whispered and nuzzled Jack's earlobe, then slid around him to change.

Jack remained where he was, smiling softly as he savoured the little show of affection from a usually brisk creature. This human side was definitely influencing him these days.

.

.

.

.

"Lilibet" Jack said softly as they entered the great hall and Her Majesty turned to face them, her stooped figure seeming to straighten a bit as she saw Jack approaching and she smiled as she offered her cheek, "Hello little monkey."

"Hello Uncle Jack" she replied, her eyes sliding behind him to settle on the two men who stood silently waiting. "Which is it?"

"The purple suit is our friend, Doc. The gorgeous smoky suited smoking hot one is my Yan" Jack gushed, "Cute isn't he Lizzie?"

"Please, let us sit" she said loudly so everyone could hear and they all politely say at a small table.

"Ianto, this is Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the house Windsor." Jack said as he watched the two regard each other, "Lizzie, this is Ianto Wildling Jones of the Dragonkind."

"Highness" he canted his head politely.

"Highness" she replied just as calmly as the room fell still, even the Doc seemed to stop breathing.

"No need for that" Ianto said softly, "I was disowned by my kind, I in turn disowned them."

"No, that has not happened here" she frowned, "we have had it explained to us, this fold in time. We do believe the rift between you and your kind has not occurred. Technically you are still of the Royal House of Wildling. Therefore you are the one we need to commune with."

"Mum?"

"The treaty" she said with a soft smile, "We need a treaty between our kinds. Can't have Dragons flying about willy-nilly scaring the sheep, I mean people."

She laughed softly as Ianto stared at her with shock.

The treaty that prohibited flight?

The one that enslaved his kind?

She was asking to parlay with him?

He might influence it this time?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Jack could see Ianto struggling to remain calm so he took the lead, asking for whatever she already had drawn up, "We can look and see if anything is blaringly obvious to us as not fitting Dragon-lore."

"Good idea" she nodded and waved a hand, a scroll appearing and Jack resisted the snort of amusement at such an ancient form of record when everything was electronic these days.

"We do not want restricted flight" Ianto said suddenly, bursting to life, "We want to be able to commune with the sky, if we can agree to certain areas as no fly zones, such as the cities and highly populated areas unless in time of crisis, such as a war for a third party where our flight might help protect your people as well as our own?"

Her Majesty blinked and canted her head, "Well…I didn't think of it that way. As allies we could be mighty. We were wanting to resist it to only certain days but…"

"Our clocks are different to humans, as you sleep and grow at a different rate, we require flight at certain times of growth and such. To harness us and restrict it would make us bitter. A bitter ally is not much of one at all, my lady. After all, I believe cohabitation is the way forward. Let both our kinds live in peace, loving one another. This is an unbreakable bond that a third party can not pull apart. Chain us and we will simply want someone to help break those shackles."

Doc leaned in close to Jack and whispered "He's good."

"Yeah" Jack agreed with wonder as he watched Ianto calmly argue with one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos, even reducing her to laughter as he threatened to withhold her chance to see him transform if she didn't agree to the flight clause.

"I will tell you what, we get the flight clause, you get the training clause. Some of our kind will train with your royal guards and agree to protect you. Personal guards of the fiery persuasion. No one will know, think them humans and never know if you are being shadowed by human guards or one capable of reducing them to ash. Quite a deterrent to would-be attackers." Ianto's eyes were dancing with amusement, "We can call it an exchange of blood. Some of your kind can come live amongst us, document our was and help you to understand that we are not so much fierce as proud and stubborn. Believe me my love, we can be bloody pig headed at times."

Again she laughed softly as she nodded, "We like that. Yes. Wonderful, if we can find common ground then we can be friends. Not just neighbours but family. Yes. That is a wonderful proposition. You will take it back to your kind for consideration?"

"Yes" Ianto grimaced knowing this meant travelling to his homeland, somewhere he had not been in a long time…well…in one timeline. It was going to be hard having memories of betrayals not yet done and he wondered how strong the effect had speared.

Would his own father stand before him and remember how he had betrayed him in another time and place?

Would he even care?

Ianto had once thought his father loved him, the pain of finding himself so easily given over in order to find the princess had cut him to the quick. They might be of lesser royal blood, just a poor cousin to the princess but if anyone dares call him Lord he may flame them before checking this human temper that was seething in his gut. It also brought another question he had not considered before. This timeline meant his mother had not yet fallen, would she reject him as she had, would she see him as stronger or more worthy of her affection?

Ianto's hands went to his stomach as he walked and he also knew something else he had to consider in all of this.

He had to hide the unborn from them.

Unprecedented for a male to conceive, only those of the royal house and not in many millennia. He might be considered a threat to the throne and the very sweet princess he had saved might order his death to protect her own future bloodline.

Jack walked behind him catching snippets of Ianto's thoughts and he was horrified to learn of the brutal images flickering about, "Yan. Slow down."

Ianto stopped, realising he had been storming and turned to let them catch up, Doc looking at the tapestries on the wall with interest as he clutched the scroll.

"It's OK. We will have them meet us, you do not have to go to them" Jack assured him, "Faith can facilitate this. If they ask why we will say it is because you are under my jurisdiction and I will not allow you to enter their realm. Ok?"

"Thank you" Ianto sighed, "Yes. Good. I do not want to get any closer to them than need be. I would rather we get this signed off as quickly as Dragonly possible and get gone."

"Dragonly" Jack sniggered and Ianto frowned, slapping at him but he danced away.

"Like humanly, dragonly. Oh, I like that. Gotta remember it. I really need to bed you as soon as Jackly possible." Jack said in a silly voice and Ianto hissed, a low sound that only made Jack worse as he pranced and poked at Ianto.

"Is that some sort of mating dance?" Doc asked with interest and Ianto snorted with mirth.

"Yes. Flight of the Twypsn" Ianto answered and Jack roared with mirth as they stepped out into the bright sunshine.

Ianto drank in its warmth as he hoped he did not have to go to the ancestral home.

Cold, dank and dark.

The underworld could swallow you whole.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto and Jack are almost to their destination when Ianto feels something crawl up the back of his neck and he pauses, looking to their left and straight into the eyes of Yvonne Hartman as she exits a side door with her henchmen in tow.

She seems as surprised as him and they blink as Jack calmly draws the Webley, then she is gone.

Ianto steps in her direction but Jack grabs his arm "Focus. We are not here for her. Focus Yan."

Ianto bristles and turns to look around at the scene, noting those watching and he scents the air.

"Not today" he whispers as he steps back from the doorway to the building they had been heading for mere moments ago, "We will not be welcome."

"What's happening?" Jack asks as he follows Ianto back towards the surface.

"Yvonne had been visiting my family, I do not care to know their conversations as she is still breathing which tells me whatever deal she is cooking up with them I will not like it" Ianto explains as they stand on the escalator, Jack's arm snaking out behind Ianto to steady him It is an automatic thing done without thought and Ianto is touched that his mate remembers his fears, even covertly.

"I suggest we rethink this" Jack agrees, "If we want the treaty signed we might have to go over his head."

"Or take it" Ianto mutters so quietly Jack almost doesn't catch it.

Jack tries to hide his surprise.

Dragons don't kill dragons.

Right?

.

.

.

.

"This does all seem to run back to Yvonne" Doc sighs as he swings in the chair, "Thoughts?"

"I say we nuke the place from orbit, only way to be sure" Owen mutters and Ianto's eyes dance as he scolds him for plagiarism.

"She was there" Jack pulls them back to point, "She was stirring the shit. We could not walk in there and expect a welcome mat. If she continues to pre-empt our meetings then this treaty will never happen. These creatures need to overlook their personal vendettas long enough to agree on one bloody thing. The continuation of their freedom."

"Preaching to the choir" Ianto sighs as he leans back and considers, "Tosh. Yvonne's henchmen, you still searching for them?"

"Facial recognition software is turning yes" she nods softly, "As soon as I know, you know."

Ianto pushes off from the bench, "Well I will go feed Myf, you keep at it. Cariad, you and Doc need to work on that tracker. If this comes to a replay of what had already gone before I do not want to wind up in the bloody dungeon again."

"You are with child" Jack splutters, also rising to full height, "Yan! This time you cannot…"

"Hush" Ianto voce is soft yet firm and Jack deflates.

Ianto is right.

It is him they will want, snatch and take to the lair. The only way they can find the source of the Blue Ice and Yvonne's hidey-hole is to let Ianto get taken.

Baby and all.

"I almost have the tracker ready to go" Doc suddenly interrupts, "I know it will be uncomfortable but the only way I see to make it work is if you transform and we slide in under your damaged scale. You will feel it though, a constant discomfort until it is removed."

"Yes but as Jack points out I am with child. I cannot be too selfish in my desire for revenge." Ianto agrees with a sage nod of his head, "This is about the bigger picture. Get Yvonne out of the way. Get the Blue Ice off the street and maybe, just maybe slam the heads of those in charge together hard enough to wake them up."

"Your father… a stubborn man?" Gwen asks as she watches Ianto start to leave, his intent to feed Myfanwy still there.

"Let's put it this way Gwen, even my blood on her hands did not give him pause for emotion" Ianto replies as he turns to fe her, "I remember that place, not yet here or gone. I remember my father's cold hard words as he told her to kill me, wear my head for a meat helmet if she wished. He had other children."

"A bluff, surely" Gwen asks with horror.

"No." Ianto snorts, "Dragons don't bluff, any more than we lie. No. My father was not just willing to sacrifice me, he already had. I do not know if he was working with Lisa or just swayed by her ideals but that day he turned away from me. I knew I was already dead. Just because it hasn't happened here doesn't mean it didn't there. I will never forgive him."

"Sorry" Gwen grimaces, "Family is so important."

"Yes" Ianto nods, "You are. All of you right here in this room. The only family I need."

Ianto is in the aviary with Myfanwy when Tosh calls out that something is getting picked up on the software.

"A pawnshop, look. There they are" she crows.

Ianto dropping for that height was both unsettling and slightly shocking.

Seems he has gotten over his fear of heights as he lands with the grace of a fucking cat.

A big scary toothy one.

"Game on."


	20. Chapter 20

20

Boots grind towards the Men. We don't see the walker's face, distracted by something else: a gleaming gold wristwatch. As if to make certain the Men notice, he pulls back his sleeve to check the time. Quarter past three...The watch glints as it passes into a dark doorway marked `MEN'S.' The Men follow, exchanging wicked grins.

Too easy.

The Men slink into the bathroom, smirking at their oblivious prey at the sink. Steam rising, he sets the watch on the edge of the sink before washing his hands...

"Hey, that's a really nice watch." One of the men sneers, stepping in behind the one at the sink.

No answer. One of the Men locks the door. At the sound of the lock clicking, he raises his head... sees the Men circling closer...

"Kinda reminds me of one I lost" the man continues to speak.

"You didn't lose it. You pawned it up on 128th a few hours ago." Ianto shuts off the water and calmly turns to face them. "Ask Doug. He was there with you."

Doug frowns, deeply confused about being called by his name. "You've been following us all night?"

"No." Ianto cants his head "I'm only following you."

While Doug digests that, the other main thug pulls a pistol and trains it on Ianto's forehead. The third man - not much more than a kid, visibly frightened - backs towards the door.

"You a cop, or something?" the gun wielding twit demands.

"Not tonight." Ianto smiles like this is a normal conversation.

"Too bad." The Gunman say as he motions at Doug "Go get my watch."

"Distractedly eyeballing Ianto, Doug brushes the watch off of the sink. It hits the dirty tile, delicate crystal cracking.

In a sudden blur of movement, Ianto has one hand on the pistol, the other one smashing into the windpipe...Doug steps forward to help... BOOM! The pistol goes off as Ianto pries it free. Ianto looks up at Doug. Nowhere to run, he races into the farthest stall and SLAMS the door.

In the same instant, the Kid bolts for the door. Ianto has to pick: follow or stay with the man he's tracking... In the stall, Doug crawls on his stomach across the sticky floor, trying to squeeze under the divider. Ianto raises the pistol and blasts a hole through the door of the next stall.

The newly-perforated door flies open. Handcuffs SNAP, restraining a WHIMPERING Doug to the toilet pipe.

"Open your eyes, now." Ianto purrs.

Doug finds himself staring at the pistol's front sight. Ianto reaches into his pocket and produces a tattered photograph... It's the woman from the Torchwood Morgue.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

Doug shakes his head violently, confusion and terror rising.

Sighing, Ianto unlocks Doug from the pipe, hauling him up and slamming into the wall as he cuffs his hands behind his back.

Ianto stalks out of the bathroom, pushing Doug ahead of him. Down on the tracks, the Kid shrinks into the shadows.

The Kid runs down the dark tracks, nervously glancing back at the receding light of the platform. He slows gradually, relaxing as escape seems certain.

Down to a walk, he startles at movement in the tunnel ahead: FLAPPING WINGS - a bird, lost and trapped underground?

The Kid freezes, his frightened BREATHS almost enough to drown the sound out. It grows, though, more WINGS joining... He turns to retreat up the tracks, but the WINGS suddenly seem to be echoing towards him from all directions.

Panicked, the Kid becomes disoriented in the growing RACKET, the tunnel ahead begins to glow brighter as he spins...Visible now in the growing light, BLACK SHAPES flicker above the tracks - dozens becoming hundreds, swelling larger, their POUNDING wings joined by a train RUMBLING closer...Frozen, the Kid can only squint into the headlights closing in, petrified by the dark wings SWIRLING around him...

Abruptly, Ianto ducks into the mouth of alley. Back pressed to the cold brick, he draws his pistol and chambers a round. Unseen by Ianto, something moves in the shadows behind him... the street lamps begin to sputter. In the strobe lighting, long black shadows billow from the Figure's shoulders... Ianto backs away from the corner, deeper into the dark alley where three shapes are surging forward to meet him...

Ianto dodges, but his pistol is knocked to the pavement. Ianto stumbles, bringing up his guard. The Man charges again. Ianto sidesteps, grabbing an arm as he does, snapping the bone... out on the street, the Man's screams mix with the howling wind. The Figure steps into the street, towards the alley... Ianto is jumped from all sides, opponents finally coordinating to overwhelm him. The Figure steps out of the wind...and what seemed to be wings turn out to be a long coat.

Yvonne moves closer, opening that coat to reveal a thick metal chain. Ianto growls as arms pull him upright. "Lose your dog?"

Yvonne whips the chain into Ianto's face, CLANKING as it strikes bone. Instantly, blood begins streaming from his mouth... Ianto feels the black closing in and his last thought is for his child moving in his gut.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto is aware of movement and the sack is pulled off his head with a flurry leaving him blinking in the semi-darkness. He smells dirt, earth. They are underground.

The gunman who he had left handcuffed in the SUV is now standing in the shadows watching with a look of total bliss. Whatever he took, probably the blue ice, he is flying higher than any dragon ever could.

Ianto is not restrained, his first warning that this is gonna hurt and he rises from the chair he was slumped in to search for means of escape. Hopefully the tracker is working, Jack on his way but remembering the agreement to let Ianto see this through.

Ianto can make out things a human eye could not, his dragon eyes gleaming in the darkness as he sees a rifle propped against a table nearby.

"So this is to be a game?" Ianto says quietly, letting those know on coms that he is OK and still in the agreed mindset for this. He hears Jack's soft sigh as he maintains the coms silence.

Gods, he loves this man.

The back room is deeper than the poor light gives away. Ianto's boots grind over burned-out candles, occult runes... Tully launches out of the darkness at Ianto. Before he sees it coming, Tully drives a hard punch into Ianto's skull.

Ianto stumbles forward, ears ringing from the blow. Tully draws a gleaming knife from his boot and springs on Ianto.

He swings the knife so quickly it becomes a blur, blade whistling as it cuts through the smoke. He slashes the knife across Ianto's thigh, dropping him to the ground.

Unable to stand, Ianto thrusts the rifle up for protection. The blade clanks against the barrel, carving deep trenches in the stock, finally gashing the back of Ianto's fingers.

Blood rushes from the cuts, loosening Ianto's grip on the weapon. Teeth gnashing like an animal, Tully reaches out and tries to pull the machine gun out of Ianto's hands.

He buries the knife into Ianto's shoulder. "Can you hear them, now?"

Tully drives his knee into Ianto's chest. Arm numb from the stab wound, Ianto's grip on the gun is slowly overpowered. Helplessly watching it slip away, Ianto roars with rage... Outside, no voice could carry on that raging wind. Two figures walk up the street, closing slowly on the location.

Tully leans over Ianto, one hand grinding the knife deeper into his shoulder, the other wrenching the machine gun free. Ianto desperately tries to dig his nails into the grip... "We'll see which one us they're flying for. We'll see who they love best."

Sweat streams down Tully's face, dripping down onto Ianto. Fingernails splitting, Ianto finally loses hold of the gun. The sudden shift in momentum pitches Tully back.

For an instant, they are apart.

In that instant, Ianto pulls the knife from his own shoulder and buries it to the hilt in Tully's stomach.

Tully drops the machine gun. Ianto clamps his hand over Tully's throat, using his grip to force the knife deeper. While Tully gasps, eyes wide, Ianto gracefully rises to his feet showing no signs of the previous helplessness he was displaying and the trap is now obvious... Ianto is not the mouse but the fucking cat.

"Where is Yvonne?"

Tully looks down at the knife in his stomach.

Fascinated.

"Where did Yvonne go? Tell me, where is her base of operations!" Ianto is calm, super chill and ready to flame this punk.

"You are so blessed." Tully sighs.

Ianto looks at Tully - up close, his skin is ashen and pockmarked, older than his age. Blood drools from his lips. Tully's eyes swim around, lost in a fog of drugs and pain.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Ianto sighs as he realises this is a cull, his quarry long gone.

Tully's eyes stop swimming. For a moment, he sees Ianto. "The angels are not done with you yet."

Tully's skull explodes.

Ianto spins towards the hall, but another shot rakes across his shoulder and slings him to the ground. Defenceless, Ianto can only lift his eyes to see who's coming to finish it... Yvonne steps out of the smoke.

As Ianto reels at the sight of her in all her glory, thinking she had won the game she stomps on Ianto's wrist, in the same motion telescoping a metal baton and cracking it across his skull.

With the grace of an old pro she snaps on a pair of handcuffs.

Ianto is hauled to his feet - bleeding, cuffed, and trapped. So they all think bar the dragon that has finally started to feel the trap closing.

The cat grins at the mouse.

Yvonne is slightly unnerved by the sight of a man who never smiles like that.

Her eyes are drawn to those shiny white teeth….long…shiny…longer….

Ahhhhhhhhh, come feel the burn.

Game almost over.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Yvonne is finally looking at Ianto.

Cold, dead eyes.

A stranger.

The blizzard has won - streets and sidewalks no longer scraped, cars long abandoned under their icy cocoons. The fifth largest city in the world, reduced to a ghost town.

Yvonne strides out in front, taking in the sight. It might as well be a desert, white sand sifting around their boots, buildings rising above like black canyon walls.

Ianto shuffles along behind her, head bent low in the wind. Plumes of his ragged breaths trailing out behind him.

"Look at it from my perspective: this thing is going to be a true epidemic. One hundred percent dependence within a few doses, and we control the only source. This is so much bigger than this little underworld community. This is every street corner in the City in a month, nationwide in two." Yvonne feels the need to explain something so Ianto keeps his head down, letting her talk as he listens to Jack's growl in his ear, getting closer now.

Ianto keeps trudging, one foot in front of the other. Yvonne looks annoyed that she's not getting a reaction out of him. "I hope you're not over there blaming me. Really, this is Lisa's fault."

Ianto's eyes start to burn.

Yvonne sneaks a peek, encouraged. **"** She had no right to put me in that situation. Asking me to pass up this kind of an opportunity to help her overthrow your petty little worm world...I'm sorry, but that's unreasonable."

Ianto's head snaps up, eyes simmering with rage.

Yvonne smiles. "But then again, who could blame her for getting confused, being married to such a righteous man. So maybe it is your fault, after all."

Ianto cants his head, unnoticed by Yvonne as he starts to straighten up. She is hitting a nerve and the dragon stirs.

"Just like your old man. Always knew you were better than everyone else..."

"No." Ianto interrupts her with a soft growl "Just better than you."

Yvonne's smile seems to double. She considers Ianto for a moment. "For what it's worth, she didn't know she was going to die. She had agreed you could though."

Ianto starts walking again, doesn't raise his eyes.

The Bay boardwalk, of course. Yvonne leads him to the jetty and turns reaching for his wrists, "So. Still afraid of water?"

Seeing that Yvonne has removed Ianto's cuffs, Doug hurries over. The motion puts both of them off balance on the slick boards and Yvonne snaps "why don't you calm down"

Doug grabs Ianto's arm. Ianto looks down at Doug's feet, hard-soled shoes slipping. Doug anticipates his next thought...Abruptly, Ianto jerks his arm away.

Not able to let go in time, Doug's feet fly out from under him. The big man crashes down hard on his side.

Ianto ducks and stumbles forward... Yvonne fires, missing. Ianto looks back. Beached on his side, Doug draws his pistol, the next shot coming any moment... Ianto slips. Struggling to right himself, hands scraping over rough planks, another shot slams inches from Ianto's legs... With nowhere else to go, Ianto turns to the water. Boots slipping, he lunges for the edge, careening over...Ianto splashes down into the dark water, body twisted in an awkward position, wind blasted from his lungs by the impact.

Shots from the pier above cut into the water around him...Ianto dives under as much as he can stand it in the frigid water, swimming farther from shore. Shots continuing to splash around him, the current pulls him into deeper water... Yvonne and Doug fire with less conviction. In the water, the disturbance made by Ianto grows smaller as he sinks.

Yvonne lowers her gun, motioning for Doug to do the same. "It's fine, as cold as that water is... Just in case, though. Make sure."

Doug frowns, shoots Yvonne a look. "What is that noise?"

They both look around as a flapping sound echoes and a shadow falls over them.

"How?" Doug breathes with wonder as he stares up at the largest, most pissed dragon he has ever seen.

Myfanwy descends.

Ianto lifts his head. The wide expanse of the water stretches around him, surface broken by swirling pocks of falling snow.

The current caries him farther from piers and buildings receding into snow, as black as the water they rise above. Turning, Ianto sees that the shore is even farther.

Slowly, the exhilaration of escape begins to change. Icy water bites his skin. Muscles beginning to tremble...Limbs heavy with saturated clothing, joints seized by cold, Ianto tries to swim against the current with little success.

Ianto sinks lower, churning water lapping his face. Gasping breaths becoming spluttering coughs...

Ianto sinks again, convulsing against the inevitable.

Then he opens his eyes…

Their iridescent icy blue seems to cut the water as his Dragon self wakes.

He rises.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Yvonne has her own problems, the huge ancient dragon screaming her wrath as she swoops over them makes a noise she had never heard before, the very marrow of her bones resonating with the tone.

Then the various replies make her turn with horror as the city behind them explodes.

Dragon.

They pour from the stacks, chimneys and old buildings like bats called for the dawn flight, all shapes, sizes and colours. The call of their elder is one they could not help but respond to as she lands on the Plass and throws her head back, roaring again. Her neck undulates and then her necklace of scales shimmers, appearing as pure gold like a mayoral chain of office and she is revealed as royalty.

One of the ancient bloods now stands in the sunlight, screaming her wrath.

The snow has stopped, like it is also aware of the solemnity of the affair and sees shelter from the storm that it could not possibly replicate.

Myfanwy is pissed.

Jack struggles across the icy stones towards the water calling out to Ianto and he falls to his knees, pulling Doc done beside him as the dragon erupts from the water and takes flight.

Ice.

Not the red scales full of heat and bluster, this is an ice cold anger that had turned Ianto blue/white and as he turns to block the sun monetarily there is a golden glow to him that leave both men speechless as he grows in size again, a huge beast that even Myfanwy moves to make room for.

Ianto lands, the ground shuddering at the weight of the beast that shakes his head, shaking odd water droplets that freeze and tinkle like diamonds on the stones. Jack is mesmerized. He is beautiful.

Ianto is making a noise in his throat similar to a purr but Jack knows this sound, the voice in his mind whispering to run and Jack seizes Doc by the arm, pulling him towards the edge of the Plass and sliding them both under the siding of the dock to the walkway below.

"What is happening" Doc hisses and Jack pushes him under the lip, his own head popping up to watch as Ianto rises to his full height with his forelegs leaving the ground as he stands as a human would, as tall as the water tower. A scale under his ribcage glows golden in the sunlight, stark against the pale scales still waiting to reclaim the heat.

The noise again, this time a cough as well and Jack holds his breath as his mate releases his own, fire and ice raining down on the men running from the prone Yvonne. Cobbles rise into the air as the force of the strange breath destroys them like a water blaster and Ianto slammed his front feet down again breaking the cobbles infer his claws and digging into the good welsh dirt.

The heat of the Earth Mother's goodness rolls up his legs and Ianto starts to change colour with his feet now red, the legs a pearly pink. Jack hopes the CCTV is still recording; he wants to watch this in slow motion later.

Ianto bellows, his trumpet matching Myfanwy as she throws her head back and joins him.

A small black Dragon had been stalking Yvonne and as she turns to run she finds striking green eyes holding her as if in a trance, Faith not willing to step aside.

"You all see his colour!" Myfanwy's voice is gravelly from lack of use as she bellows across the stones, "You recognise mine. All of blood come stand!"

The dragons still circling land and the Plass is soon a seething mass of scales, leather and claws with Yvonne completely hemmed in, her loyal bodyguards now clinging to her as she slaps at them with horror.

"See my ancient tones" she roars, "see my ancient blood here today. Behold, my great grandchild stands here with the next generation of our bloodline in his belly. Look and witness the golden chain of office already starting on his scales. This human like many others seeks to chain us, clip our wings. We must stand firm! Ianto has worked on a treaty with these creatures to ensure this hatred for us does not continue."

They are all listening now, her head moving as she talks and Jack looks again at Ianto, seeing for the first time that the rebirth has healed his previously damaged wings. He is beautiful. Gods, he is so beautiful. Jack swallows hard and a soft chuckle lets him know Ianto appreciates the thought of lust.

"Well?" Myfanwy now looks down her beak at those assembled, her eyes honing in on one that stands nearby, "Grandson. Why do you not show your Prince Regent respect? Why do none of you? Because Ianto was willing to sacrifice? Did sacrifice for the royal family? See! Witness. The royal blood flows in his own veins!"

Jack watches Ianto's nostrils flare as he swings his head to regard his father, standing with his own head down and wings open in a show of respect for his grandmother.

"ALL OF YOU" Myfanwy now bellows loud enough for the windows to rattle, "I HEREBY RECOGNISE THE PRINCE REGENT AND THE NEW KING TO COME THAT SUMBERS IN HIS BELLY! THIS ISLAND HAS ROYAL BLOOD ONCE MORE!"

Several dragons respond with shock, two going deeply to their knees so their foreheads touch the cobbles near Ianto's feet and he looks at them with equal shock.

"WELL?" she demands as she looks again at Ianto's father.

"BEND THE KNEE OR PRESENT YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"


	24. Chapter 24

24

As the dragons are bowing more in fear than reverence Yvonne sees her chance to sneak away, turning to find a Webley shoved in her face by a snarling Captain, "Really?"

Ianto swings his head to regard her, his mate and then he looks over those who have bowed to look into the eyes of his father who is standing staring back.

He has not taken a knee.

Ianto feels his old mother shift against him, her energy almost spent as she dreams of her aviary once more, being cared for by her lovely man so he turns away from the man who would disappoint him for the last time, then swings back as the screaming starts.

Ianto must witness.

He stands tall, never wavering even as Jack feels his heart breaking through their bond and they watch as Ianto's father is torn to pieces by those who took a knee. Then they turn to another and Ianto knows his sister will be next.

"NO!" he bellows, the deep timbre soothing and commanding, "Leave my sister. I do not need her knee, she has my heart!"

Rhiannon stands panting with fear as they consider and then back off, turning away to spare her and Ianto slumps with relief as well. He would never ask for her knee, her more a mother than theirs ever was. Her fear had cemented her to the spot, he knows this. He knows she will never harm him.

The Coms in Jack's ear crackles, then Tosh's voice yells excitedly, "We have them. They ran straight for a facility. We have scanned and it's the Ice Manufacturing factory. We found it, the source of Blue ice."

Ianto crouches and Jack eagerly clambers onto his back, knowing there is only permission for a mate to ride someone of such suture and he grips the scales as Ianto shivers and then leaps into the air, his wings expanding to follow the directions Jack is yelling at him.

Jack looks to his left and finds other dragons following, their faces full of glee but he knows one dragon is not with them.

Back on the cobbles Faith is still regarding the woman who once harmed her kind, her little grin spreading as she appears more like a black cat all sleek and stalky as she starts to circle the blonde.

"I do believe …" she purrs, "My friend left you for me. He has no more need of you, you make him feel…wrong."

Doc has clambered from the hiding place and watches as she crouches low then he calls out "Wait. The paradox!"

"We closed it, there is no paradox now" the head the size of a refrigerator now swings to regard him, "Think with your human heart Doc. Listen to the beat of truth. We are settled, we are safe. The only loose end stands before us and my dear old friend I know we all want this ended."

Doc stares at her and then turns as he sees Rose running towards him across the Plass, her hair floating out as her face shines with glee. He sees Yvonne move her hand and cries out with horror as a gun appears only to watch it disappear in Faith's mighty jaws.

Blood fills the air as Yvonne clutches at her stump of arm, on her knees looking up with horror at the dragon that spits the hand and weapon out into the bay, "See! This is the human you defend."

Doc holds Rose and looks at the woman who had done so much harm, so many lives damaged in more than one Verse. After a few beats of this too human heart, he turns away and leads his love back to the safety of the Hub.

He doesn't look back.

.

.

.

.

Ianto is swooping, his mouth open as if he is going to bite the ground but instead a mighty wall of flame bursts from his throat and Jack whoops as he watches the destruction of the facility, Ianto gaining altitude as others take their turn.

Ianto touches down and Jack slides off, turning to find a very human body falling against him as Ianto slumps with fatigue.

"IANTO!"

"Tired" Ianto assures softly, "so tired Cariad."

Jack pulls off his coat and throws it around the shoulders of his beloved, shocked to find a golden patch on Ianto's rib cage.

"The baban" Ianto whispers, "It is his light."

Jack is enamoured and covers Ianto as the SUV skids to a halt nearby, spewing the team from it as Owen screams down the coms to Tosh that they found them. Gwen strides confidently to stand next to them with a canon on her hip, "OK there Ianto?"

"Yes sister" Ianto smiles gently "I am now."

"Good" she nods, "Rhys has lasagne on, coming? I'm fucking starving"

Gwen turns and walks calmly back towards the SUV as Ianto starts to laugh, letting Jack help him to the SUV and the waiting blankets Owen is arranging on the back seat.

"OK, I gotta say it!" Owen crows.

"EPIC!"


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto still felt odd in this strange new world, both upper and lower worlds actually. The rise and fall had been swift, those in power either bending the knee or succumbing to those they thought were bending to them. Unfortunately there was also some that were simply culled by those who saw a chance of a cover excuse.

Now little wars and conflicts had broken out and they were spilling above ground, the skirmishes caught on CCTV as Ianto was forced to watch dragons fighting in the streets like common hoodlums.

Ianto was incensed but knew he had to stay out of some of them or there could never be a new peace, those different houses must settle their own disputes and come to him with anything of worth.

He had spent a lot of time with Myfanwy up in her nest, her soft sighs of delight as he sang and stroked her head, telling her of wonderful things, memories and dreams. Finally he knew he couldn't hide anymore and eventually had to come out of hiding to walk in the sun once more, if only to show those rumours about his injury and even death were as false as those that the dragons had bent the knee to the humans.

He certainly did NOT want that again.

As memories faded and this new reality set in Ianto found himself able to shuffle both memories into one understanding and knew the easiest way to accept them was to simply let them lie.

Or float.

Jack was on the phone, pacing as well as shouting and Ianto wondered if it was to prove to himself or someone else that he was able to multitask as he told the poor UNIT sap that he intended doing terrible things to their jeep next time they parked it on top of a landing site he had already cleared.

Ianto decided his best idea was to take in the sun, heading up to the Plass where he calmly strode across the cobblestones towards the bakery, the sudden idea of a donut with cinnamon and brown sugar making the youngling inside him twist and turn with glee.

In the last few days he had felt it moving, little flutters at first but now he knew he could feel his child. His sweetling.

Ianto felt more than heard the commotion behind him and he turned slowly expecting to find a giggle of schoolgirls dancing along or even maybe a wedding procession as it was the season but instead he found himself transfixed, watching the men waking boldly towards him with weapons being pulled from their holsters with the clear intent of reaching him.

His blood boiled.

How dare they, his baby wanted sweeties, how fucking dare they.

A voice whispered that it was hormones but he didn't care as he crouched to engage but a low growl emanated from a chest far larger than his human form could produce, a huge red dragon standing up on the roof of the bakery was now making its own opinion known as it slithered down the side of the building, it's claws digging into the brickwork as it came to stand next to Ianto, the jaws opening in warning of impending doom.

"Thank you Rhys" Ianto said softly, touched that his friend would choose to reveal himself so openly and those approaching slowed as dragon after dragon transformed, those walking the Plass suddenly in a throng of anger as every third or fourth person revealed their scales.

Ianto could not believe how may Dragons there were, sizes and colours in the broad daylight in the middle of the world. No war, no call to arms just going about their business like everyone else.

"IANTO" Jack was running, his face flushed with worry as he drew close and skirted around a little green dragon that moved to one side for him and Ianto smiled. The rest fo the team followed, Gwen openly shocked as she looked up at the creatures around her.

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto said softly, "They didn't know we are so … alive in the world. This treaty means we are already here, everywhere."

"Who do you belong to" Jack demanded as he looked at the men who had realised they were surrounded, "What house?"

"I don't think they are Dragon, just handlers" Ianto sad softly, "Humans who handle things for the dragons."

"Like familiars for vampires?" Owen asked as he looked at the big red dragon and then at Ianto, then the dragon again.

"It's Rhys" Ianto waved a hand and Gwen gaped at her friend as he blinked calmly back. "I think it's his first transformation so don't judge. We don't all have the ability. Some don't ever get enough to do this. Tell us, whose house do you serve?"

The men stood firm.

"Go get your donut love" Jack said in a monotone, "I have a few things to see to."

Ianto considered and realised it was not a dismissal, it was a warning to those watching and he canted his head then leaned in to kiss Jack's cheek "Thank you my captain."

Ianto went to get his baby something sweet and didn't turn back as the men were lead away.

After all, Jack had been clear.

He had ' _things'_ to see to.

Ianto hoped they enjoy finally meeting his mate.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Jack found Ianto floating in one of the large baths he usually hated and it was a lovely surprise to find the glass tank more than half full with a naked mate swimming gamely across the expanse.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack asked as he leaned against the tank to watch the small bump that was now obvious when his mate was naked and Ianto slowly swivelled to face him, that wonderful dick looking like a sentient being about to enter the conversation.

"I am in training" Ianto replied calmly.

"Yeah?" Jack grinned "For what, swimming the channel?"

"I am in training to be a submarine" Ianto said and Jack blinked, staring at him for a while, then he frowned, "Huh?"

"Our child is inside me, I am in the water ergo our child is currently a submariner, correct?"

Jack stood staring at Ianto for a second and then started to giggle, chortle and point, "Well I guess you were full of seamen when he secured his position."

"Or her" Ianto said serenely as he floated, humming softly as his feet found the box in there for him to stand comfortably with the water lapping about his shoulders, now looking like a fucking Terminator in one of those body building vats…so damned fuckable.

"You are just teasing me now" Jack pouted, then started to toe off his boots before he hesitated and looked at Ianto, "Hey? If you are naked in there did you turn off the CCTV first?"

Ianto's answer was one rasied eyebrow as he pivoted in his toes and presented that arse Jack liked to ogle so much, damned minx. Jack knew the water was warm, the Dragon Blood heating it naturally and as he pulled off his clothes to follow his beloved he wondered if Ianto was actually starting to like water and if so, was that due to the human influence?

Jack watched Ianto dunk his head under, a most un-dragon thing to do and had his answer as his beloved enjoyed the sensation of weightlessness for a moment.

"It's like flying" Ianto said, having caught his mate's musings through their bond, "just …low."

"Sweetling, are you OK?" Jack asked and Ianto was in his arms kissing him gently, "What do you need?"

"Who were they here for?"

"someone called Bartuim" Jack replied softly "Apparently he was loyal to your father and sees your rise as some sort of trick. I don't want to sound like a worry wart but I don't want you walking about without a handler of your own, OK? Rhys would be a good choice. I just …. Precious cargo ya know?"

"I know" Ianto lay against him, the warmth now wonderfully soothing in Jack's very bones, "I need to sun, the smells and such. I must look at the world with my Dragon eyes or I'll go insane but from now on I think it will be a lot more organised and not alone. Promise."

"Thanks."

"I don't remember him" Ianto said after a while, "the name is familiar but I can't seem to find a face to fit so I do not believe I ever met him in person."

"Well, I believe that because you are never wrong when it comes to a meeting, you have never gotten an ID wrong. Could be he was a minion who sees a rung vacant and the easiest way to seize it is to act like it's already yours" Jack surmised as his hands slid up and down the wet flesh, "Gods, you are smooth. I love your fuzzy bits too."

"My fuzzy bits?" Ianto snorted and smiled as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Well your bits are not fuzzy, definitely more than a hand full" Ianto whispered, "And perfect for me."

"What are you chewing on?" Jack asked as he let his beloved lean into him some more, "Something the mad man told you?"

"More of a self awareness kinda thing" Ianto replied softly, his fingers stroking Jack's smooth chest.

"Yeah?"

"We merged, right?"

"Hmmmmm" Jack was looking at those wee wrinkles on Ianto's forehead that were so sweet.

"So. We became both of us and the one of us at the same time. Both timelines and everything associated with that, why I am with child" Ianto said slowly and Jack nodded, becoming aware of Ianto's attempt to help him realise something, "So. If the other you, your water-world you was immortal … are you now?"

Jack knew he was probably pulling a weird face but all he could do was stare at Ianto with shock.

"I mean, I am still a dragon, yet I am human too. I never was before. One did not cancel the other out, they both exist as a new entity." Ianto expanded his thoughts as Jack took a breath, "So … I am a dragon with an almost infinite lifeline. You are now an immortal. Right? That's why the Doctor kept looking at you like that, the way he looked at 'other' you when we were in that realm. You have him as part of you. I wonder if our child will be human or a mixture. I mean, it was created by an immortal and a human. But a Dragon grows it. I feel a little dragon in here, you hear it whispering too, right?"

"I honesty don't know" Jack finally said as his mind whirred.

Ianto hummed as he leaned back against the glass and looked at his mate, that wonderful golden glow his dragon eyes saw told him he was right.

That Bad Wolf had winked.

His fears of his mate leaving him could be put aside.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Jack was wondering where Ianto was, Rhys in the front office playing with some pamphlets and confirming that Ianto hadn't left so he had to be somewhere. He told Jack he was waiting for Andy and Jack waved at the hidden door, telling him to go down and wait in the warm.

Jack took a moment to calm and 'listen' then snorted as he scolded himself for not thinking the oblivious, heading up to the roof where he found his mate feeding a little dragon who was clacking it's jaws happily.

"Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, "There you are."

Jack laughed as it sounded like he had been the one looking for him, not the other way around. As always Ianto made it seem like he was innocent, his eyes wide as he watched him approach, then his face split into a smile, "You wanted me Cariad?"

"Always" Jack crooned, reaching for the little belly and leaning in for a kiss at the same time.

A squawk reminded them they were not alone and Ianto laughed as he placed the bucket down, "go on then you bossy little beast."

Dragons can be graceful and majestic, but not younglings and this one hopped its way ungainly to the bucket and shoved its head in as Jack laughed. Ianto leaned against him and nuzzled his neck, the cold nose letting Jack know he was too long up here in the wind, as much as he liked flight he was in human form.

"Come on my little popsicle" Jack laughed as he led Ianto to the door and he looked back in time to see the dragon shake it's head and flick back a fish to slide down its gullet.

"Fish?" Jack asked, "They like fish?"

"They like any meat but the little ones are good with fish, they need the omega" Ianto nodded, his hands sliding into Jack's coat and around him to slide into the back of his trousers and the two blocks of ice on his arse had him yelping.

"Shit, you have fish on those!" Jack laughed and Ianto wrinkled his nose as he squeezed the arse cheeks on his hands.

"Bump is hungry too" Ianto whispered, "Gonna order in or do you wanna walk to the café for a pastry? Ohhhh yeah. A pasty. Yum."

"Sounds like little pies then" Jack said as they entered the Hub "Rhys, Ianto's hungry for the café pastry things. Coming?"

"Yep" Rhys shot out of the kitchen with glee, "Just put the chicken in to roast for later, Tosh said she was dreaming of roast chicken sandwiches. Andy is finishing his shift soon and we are going to catch a movie."

"Well, a feed will be a good idea then" Ianto agreed, "Let's put a lining on your stomach for tonight."

"Guess what, I'm meeting his parents at the weekend" Rhys was gushing now, his excitement raw and they smiled.

"I talked to him and Owen, they will be back from the moors by five" Jack said happily, glad this time around they had let the Welshman into their secret organisation as soon as Andy had asked, Ianto happier with him around as he seemed to calm things with his offers of food and hugs, like a big teddy bear that man.

They meandered across, Ianto having asked Doc but he was in the middle of constructing something as Rose watched with glee.

"Cariad, we need to think about the living situation" Ianto decided to take the initiative in starting a conversation they were both putting off, "The baby needs space, Doc and Rose need space…for the love of he Gods, I need space. Living in the hub is driving me insane."

Oh Gods, we really have to do a house hunting bit?" Jack grizzled and Ianto laughed at the show he was putting on, shoving him gently as Rhys moved ahead of them to scout the café before they entered. He would find a table so Ianto could people watch, a good man that.

Soon they were seated chewing happily and Ianto raised the issue again, "Look. Doc needs space to blow shit up, you know he does and if I have to clean the bathroom one more time because he left the bath water in I will scream"

"So what…you want somewhere that is two places?" Jack frowned and Rhys answered without a second thought.

"There is that old tourist place around the bay there, remember? The old motel? Closed down. I used to deliver there, nice old place with that staircase, was thinking of getting married there one day. Huh. Everyone could have their own unit. All in the one building. It has…what….three floors? A few rooms each, we can make some rooms bedrooms, some living…whatever. Knock out dividing walls and stuff. Huge grounds leaning down to the water. Swans?"

Jack sat staring at Rhys with shock as Ianto canted his head, "That had the flat roof at the back right? Prefect for stargazing."

"Yeah, basement level too. We had the herd of Verlox through there, tore the pace up. Why it closed love" Jack nodded and Ianto hummed as he recalled the little gremlin-like fuzz balls that ate everything they could find including the guests.

"Major refurbishment needed" Ianto said and Jack grinned as he knew he had found a way to occupy his mate while keeping him safe in the hub, the online shopping and motel rebuild sure to take up his time.

Jack rose and got Rhys another pie for that one.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Jack didn't like this one little jot but Ianto had that look he gets when he's made up his mind and if it's one thing Jack had learnt in his time with Dragons is that you cannot move them once they stand their ground.

Like bloody mules.

Stubborn.

Ianto wanted some of the things from his father's house, wanted to ensure the safety of his sister before going to their new home so he could nest comfortably while growing their perfect wee dragonling.

So there they were heading down to the underground levels, walking in the underworld Ianto knew like that back of his hand and Jack preferred not to know at all. They walked close together, Ianto's black cloak flowing around him like a magician's and it hid the bump well.

Ianto hesitated as a shadow caught his eye, sliding along a wall in time to their speed and he stopped, turning to face it. "Borgane?"

The only one who could move like that stepped into the half light and bowed his head, the man looked hungry, filthy and afraid.

"Borgane, what had happened to you? You were always neutral" Ianto frowned "You really got challenged?"

"Many times during the cull" Borgane sighed, "We had no choice but to retreat, leave our homes as others with strength of numbers chose what they wanted."

Ianto felt his anger rising, swallowing as he looked away and schooled his features to that of a calmer man than his inner dragon felt, turning back, "Where are you now?"

He led them through a narrow corridor that had Ianto paling as he recognised the forgotten slums of their once unwanted, once used in the worst of times and now supposedly abandoned, now full of the newly abandoned families. It was a repeat of the last timeline?

His people.

Dragons.

Ianto felt ill, his anger bubbling up as he looked at the tired, hungry faces of those watching them approach and one stood warily, "Borgane, you found more in need of shelter?"

"No" Ianto answered in a deep growl, "He found one who will give YOU shelter."

Everything fell quiet as Ianto stepped into the dank room and looked around, "How many are down here, do not lie."

"Five families, twelve younglings" Borgane said quickly, his heart filling with hope as he felt the anger radiation of this one was not aimed at them rather their circumstance.

"Borgane, choose one other and you will both follow me. I will find better accommodations for you" Ianto said turning to leave and a little hand seized the hem of his cloak, causing him to stop and look down at the small child who was peering up at him.

"Mister?" a little voice whispered, "We are so hungry and cold."

"My name is Ianto" he replied, ignoring the gasps as people realised who was in their room "Follow me boys."

Ianto walked with confidence now, a man on a mission and Jack felt a swell of pride as he watched Ianto let the cape fly back to show the bump as he walked, those watching falling into step with open awe as they recognised the Dragon from the Plass.

Ianto pushed the doors open and entered his father's house, looking around with eager eyes as he drank in those who did not belong, leaning back with disinterest as they failed to recognise the danger.

"Ianto!" Rhiannon's voice was full of relief, also telling Ianto that she was being ignored as well so he planted himself in the middle of the room and let out a deep bellow that had everyone jumping with shock and turning to look at him.

"This is my house now!" he roared, "I am my father's son and I am the owner of this dwelling. Get the fuck out or taste my wrath!"

"Your wrath" one laughed as he rose to face Ianto and Jack's Webley was loud in the quiet room, the men's face full of one shock as he blinked and then fell.

"You heard my mate. Get the fuck out!" Jack said calmly, "Or do you want him to transform into the Royal Colours and flame you all?"

People exploded from their seated positions, chairs flying back as they rushed for the doors and Rhiannon slumped with relief as Ianto cleaned house, "Thank the gods. Oh Ianto, I was so scared. They told me I would be thrown out if I kicked up a fuss. Gods, the babies have been so afraid."

Ianto turned to face her, "Rhiannon, do you remember Borgane? We grew up together. He and his friend here will head the new security crew here, you will get the protection you deserve. There are families living in the old slums. Let them in, fill this house will noise and children. Your own two need friends, energy and life. You can rule this house with their help, if anyone tries to challenge you these two men will rip their fucking heads off before the challenge is finished being made."

Rhiannon looked at the two men who were unkempt, dirty and dishevelled yet they stood proudly as their friend spoke of them and she nodded, "As you wish brother. As you said, this is your house now."

"And by the rites of blood I gift this house to you, to be used as a place of safety and tolerance in my name" Ianto replied as he rubbed the obvious bump, "I trust you to see to things, I know you will. My little youngling in here does not need the stress and I know you love a challenge."

Rhiannon smiled as she stepped closer, "I am so proud of you. Did I not tell you that you are going to be somebody no matter what he tells you?"

"Yes sister, did I not spare you?" he said softly, then stepped back and said loudly, "My sister, my beloved. I hereby bestow you the title of House Mother. This is your place. Your nest."

"Thank you brother" she bowed politely as is the way, her eyes dancing as she looked around with ideas already forming. She then tuned to the two men. "My brother has decreed you my men now. You are now of the House Jones. Go get those who deserve the shelter of our blood, our roof and our warmth."

As the two men raced for the slums, determined to return to her side as quickly as possible with more men to protect and many willing to clean the place Ianto and Jack walked back calmly heading for the escalator Ianto didn't mind so much these days.

No fear of falling now.

His Cariad would catch him.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto was humming softly, his foot tapping to music only he could hear as he sat on the old sofa under the Torchwood name on the wall. Tosh kept stealing glances, still slightly unnerved by the raw power that radiated off him and the soft wink did nothing to soothe as Owen openly stomped around and poked at him, getting dry snarked responses that had Owen revelling.

The open familiarity had her wondering how long they had known each other, then watching Jack lean over to kiss his mate with such adoration that she knew she needed to know more than just the Doc being involved.

"May I have a word?" she asked as she got up the courage to slide onto the sofa beside him.

"Think of time like a piece of fabric. Your skirt here" Ianto spoke softly as he reached out and pulled at it gently, pulling a wrinkle into the woollen fabric, "This piece of thread leads from this but right now they are side by side, what happened in-between still happened but does not matter as you see the continuation, right?"

"You knew what I was going to ask" she scolded softly.

"You are intelligent, would have worked it out in time but I know you are also impatient" Ianto smiled, "We had an event that caused a fold in the fabric. The time between points erased yet those within remember. For you, who were near it is like a niggle."

"A paradox" she said as she pushed her glasses up in that sweet way, "You talk of a paradox."

"Yes little blossom, I do" he grinned, "I speak of both a time paradox and a verse merge. Two parallel universes also melted into one. Why you have a craving for the music in my water room. In the other Verse you were in a submarine. Music had that same underwater ping to it"

"And me and Owen?"

"Yes. You and Owen" Ianto sighed, "Both there and here in the in-between you found one another and must do so again. Know that you only hit him a few times."

As he had hoped, she laughed and accepted his explanation and rising to leave, pausing as she looked back, "And it had nothing to do with our own pet Doctor?"

"No, that is from yet another universe. I know people generally say there are ten but I feel there may be hundreds of alternate realities." Ianto shrugged, "Who knows, even the Doc doesn't know. I asked him."

"Well, he doesn't lie like the other one" Tosh agreed.

"Know that you are loved, always were" Ianto said as he smiled and watched her walk off with a spring in her step, then his smile faded at the edges as Gwen walked past and leaned over to ask Tosh something, her boobs on display.

He then saw Jack looking, his own face moving to a frown as he moved towards her, "Gwen, your boobs are trying to escape again. Please don't force me to make us all wear a uniform just to contain them. Ianto looks so lovely in a different suit each day, like a tease. I know Wednesday is usually purple day but the candyfloss pink was such a lovely surprise when he came out of the wardrobe. Look. Sexy beast."

"Stop it!" Ianto scolded, "You know I am starting to show. I need more clothes, some nice big ones."

"I know you like big ones" Owen chortled and Ianto turned to look at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Owen, I explained that I was touched but you would never be enough" Yan's snark came so naturally that Owen did a double take before roaring with mirth, leaning back and promptly falling of his chair.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you are with child" Gwen gushed happily, "It is so weird to see a man with a bump like that."

Jack felt a spike of anger at his mate being called weird. He was about to snarl at her when Rhys snorted as he lifted his shirt and smacked his belly, "Well this kind of sexiness only comes to some of us ya know!"

"And I am so lucky it all belongs to me" Andy said quickly as he stepped over to kiss Rhys, "All mine!"

Rhys shone as he slapped Andy's arse and then shot back to check the oven, something cooking that was driving Ianto crazy and it was getting harder to stop himself from peeking, then Jack saw him lick his lips and listened to the bond, feeling his hunger.

"What's for lunch Rhys?" Jack asked innocently and got a smile of thanks from his dragon.

"Bacon butties and cherry tarts" Rhys said distractedly as he fiddled with Andy's collar, "And I am trying a new recipe of flapjacks."

"Wonderful" Ianto sighed, "I really felt like fruit today. Hear that poppet? Uncle Rhys is gonna give you some tarts. Yeah."

They all watched Ianto rub his belly as he spoke to it and Jack cleared his throat so they looked at him before Ianto looked up as well, the knowledge in Jack's mind that Ianto would hate to find them all looking at him when he was doing something so private.

"Let's get some paperwork done and then yummy Rhys food" Jack said as he started for the office, "Gwen. Go change your top, last warning. Do it again and I will make you wear a burnt orange top with green polka dots."

"Sadist!" she yelled after him as she stomped off and Ianto hummed some more.

His dragon ears listening to the lovely music wafting around him.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Tosh looked at the bouquet with open surprise as Owen slid the vase onto her desk and winked, then sat back with a look of glee. She remembered her talk with Ianto and glanced over to see him stalking something with a net, his face intense and the net a size of a child's butterfly net.

"Owen?" she said sweetly, "Who are these for?"

"You" he said with the huge grin still in place, "I thought you needed some colour."

She looked at the bright sunflowers, one of her favourites and sighed, "Oh. Sunflowers."

Owen looked confused, looking between her and the flowers, "Er. Yeah. Happy. Yeah?"

"I…I guess" she frowned, "Um. Thanks?"

"You don't like them?" he frowned as he looked at Ianto walking past, the net now held out in front of him as a small creature scolded from inside the netting, a small rat-like thing that he recognised as from the holding cells downstairs.

"No. well. It was a lovely thought Owen. Thanks. It's just…well. My father used to get me them and..well. His birthday is this month." She slumped and Owen openly gaped, then face palmed as he muttered. She caught it and suppressed the smile as he muttered that he should have remembered that.

Ianto was back, his collar torn and flapping on one side as he once again began to stalk around the walls of the Hub, Tosh unable to look away as he froze, then crouch like he was a catcher playing baseball, the net between his legs.

"Ianto?" she asked softly, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto grunted, his eyes norrowing as he looked under a sofa and stated to whistle softly.

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to go to a poetry reading tonight" Owen tried to get her attention again, "Some Beatnik stuff tonight."

"Really?" she turned to look at him with interest, "Is that your sort of thing? I never pegged you for a Beatnik. I like plays, Shakespeare and such. I guess if there is alcohol I could stomach it."

"Oh" Owen grimaced, Tosh knowing it would probably be a library without refreshments, then she turned back to Ianto in time so see something shoot out from under the sofa snarling and spiting as it flew at Ianto and the net swung, catching it.

"Well done love" Jack crowed from the walkway, looking down on the display, "That was a great catch."

"Well, if Doc lets them out again he can clean the bloody mess, I mean it!" Ianto scowled as he looked up, "I have a sale on hold for the carpeting I don't have time for this. I swear, if I lose that sale as a higher bid came in while I was doing this I will really lose my shit!"

"Yes dear" Jack said happily, watching him stalk back down to recount in case one was still missing and then shot into the office to ensure the carpet Ianto wanted was still there. He placed another bid and watched eagerly, liking the colour as well, then he remembered Tosh and Owen were up to something so he glanced out in time to see the sunflowers move to Suzie's desk.

Um.

He frowned as he was sure they were Tosh's favourites but there ya go, maybe the merge had changed something.

Ianto came chuffing up, moving slower as the baby slowed him down and he slumped onto the sofa panting softly as he rubbed his bumpy with open affection, "All of them. Unless they bred again the bastard things."

"Yes breeding can be a horrible thing" Jack said with wide eyes, Ianto's hands stilling as he considered if that was sarcastic or not, then he let his head fall back and sighed, letting it go.

"Yan? I thought Tosh liked sunflowers" Jack asked as he checked the carpet again, the time almost up on the auction.

"She does, but she is messing with him" Ianto yawned, "She worked it out the minx, you knew she would same as I did."

"Aw, poor Owen" Jack pouted, then whooped, "We got the carpet. Wow, you did buy a lot for that."

Ianto shot up and rushed over, his face glowing as he looked and saw the carpet was his. "Ash"

"Yeah?" Jack said as he looked at the pale grey again, "It will match the flooring you chose nicely."

"Yeah, all clean and crisp. White, ash wooden flooring and the ash grey carpet that is just a shade darker than the wood grain. Nice. Each person can add colour accents then but we will always be able to touch up and fix then."

"I like that idea" he nodded, "The bathrooms too?"

"Maybe everyone can personalise those."

"You are really getting into this" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto moved pictures around on the coffee table, then Ianto glanced at him and smiled softly.

"I've done everything bar the nursery. Thought we should do that together" he whispered, "You find some ideas for me to shoot holes through, yeah?"

Jack roared with mirth as his hand hovered over the mouse.

He was ready to shop.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto was starting to feel his little one move within, knew in no time at all others would be able to as well and he revelled in keeping this one little thing for himself a while longer even as he felt selfish doing so. The renovations were almost done on the old hotel but he still felt that the house was unfinished. A name was needed and he was still chewing on that. A real nest has a name, like another family member. It deserves that respect.

He was sitting in the sun watching the gulls when he became aware of someone approaching, someone he knew and he smiled as his sister settled on the seat next to him, her eyes drawn to fellow lovers of flight.

"Looks like good updrafts today" she said conversationally and Ianto hummed his agreement.

They sat in silence for a while, then he dragged his gaze from the antics of the birds to look at her, seeing her pinched mouth as a warning so he placed his hand over hers where it sat on her knee, "Problem Rhi-rhi?"

He had not called her that in an age and she face lit up for a moment as he relieved her of some pressure, leaning in to kiss her cheek and encourage speech.

"The place below is coming along but you've not come to see" she finally admitted, "I don't really know what I am doing brother, I m just pretending to have a plan and they all fall into step. Change this, move that. We have cleared away the slum area and a school is being formed as you suggested, we all need education right? Now that all the families have a home, a place to be and those you found living in squalor are now under my roof I find myself asked more and more for guidance. Also the expense, it was not cheap to build and reform some of those buildings left for so long. Daily I am approached for things."

"Which you give?"

"Of course" she bristled, then settled as she realised he was stating fact, not questioning, "Ianto, brother. What if I am not cut out for this? There have been rumblings, talk of others wanting to challenge. With you not there they all look to me. I am the voice of our blood. I do not know if I could face an open challenge."

Ianto regarded her and frowned, "Are those men not doing their…"

"No, I mean a real challenge. Brother, what if I am challenged for my place?" she asked, "You are not there to represent!"

Ianto frowned as he considered, knowing she was right. Like fucking wolves, these dragon. Circling as they seek a weakness.

"What would you like" he finally asked, watching her mouth move into that line again. "Rhia, just spit it out, you know chewing on sour words will only leave the taste longer."

She snorted as they grandmother came out of his mouth, looking at him with open affection. "Oh I don't know. Come visit, let them see your face. See that you are still in charge. Also, it would not hurt to display that more too."

Ianto looked down at where she was pointing, his little bump visible as he slumped in the seat and he frowned, still unable to openly display such a rarity. He knew what she meant, wanting him to show their dominance through the bloodline that allowed him to carry a youngling within.

"I will talk to Jack" he finally sighed, "Maybe we will come for dinner? The children will be there and Jack does so love those on the same wave length as himself."

Rhiannon snorted softly as her brother pretended to put his mate down even as the love seemed to glow from him like a heat. Such a lovely match, such a rarity in itself to find a soul mate in this madness called life. How she wished she may have known that level of love. No matter. She had a role now, two beautiful younglings to provide for and thanks to her brother's forgiveness a house to raise them in.

"Diner would be nice, some of the others might like to join" she agreed, "Also a show of power for them to be able to say they broke bread with you brother. My enforcers might have sharper teeth for it."

Ianto watched her walk away, two men falling into step behind her as if they were discussing something and he recognised two of her chosen security doing their job well. She had seemed nervous and he wondered if things were tenser than she had admitted to. She always did play things close to her chest. Well, don't we all? Us dragon kind.

Ianto clapped his hands and rose, scattering the last of the bread crumbs and watched the gulls rush to their treat as he walked across the Plass to speak with his mate.

No doubt Jack had watched the encounter on the CCTV and was waiting to see what she had wanted anyway, so protective these days even as he pretended to give Ianto space.

It should have felt restrictive, cloying even but Ianto only felt a strange pleasure in the fact his mate was there watching and poised to rush in and protect.

Even if Ianto felt strong enough to flame the fucking world.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto looked at the form fitting tunic with something akin to horror, his bump so visible it looked like he was smuggling something across the border or something.

Jack was in heaven, his mate looking sexy and svelte with a large baby sign on his front in the form of a bump that Jack had long since enjoyed cupping in his hands while gently making love to him from behind. Showers had never been so damned sexy with Ianto's hands braced on the wall and his head falling back to expose the neck to a bite from behind. So dangerously wanton and fragile. This new love of water Ianto had discovered after the meld had been beneficial in SOOOOO many ways.

"But we will be home by around three?" Jack asked and Ianto glanced over at him with a soft frown as he wondered why Jack was going on about their return time so much.

"Cariad, I already said, dinner and polite conversation then home for afternoon snoozes." Ianto repeated as everyone knows Dragons are kin to cats and need their snoozes, "Last repeat. You know I hate repeating things."

"Sorry it's just…"

"Just?" Ianto repeated and then made a noise of annoyance as he did the very thing he hated.

"I wanna make love to you" Jack whined, "So fuckable. Gods, I wanna cup our child and I want feel you sliding over me, filling me even as I fill you, I want you so bad."

Ianto blinked, then blushed as Jack sent images thought the bond of different ways he wanted to fill and be filled. "Stop it!"

"Never" Jack chortled, "I will always want you. My sexy dragon king."

Ianto's smile faded as Jack crooned and he looked away, the title like a dump of ice cold water over his head and he shivered at the thought.

"I am no king Cariad, not even a prince. I am just a Ianto caught up in bloodlines and bloody superstition" Ianto finally said without anger or malice knowing Jack did not understand the complexity of Dragon Lore, after all Ianto barely got the concept himself and he was a bloody dragon. Well. Mostly. Well, you know what I mean.

"Well, you are a prince among men and a King in my chambers" Jack said softly as he caught the worry in the bond, pulling Ianto in for a kiss, "You know one of the best things about us both being men?"

"What?"

"You can't complain that I mess up your makeup when I do this" Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto with such force and fury that Ianto's breath was stolen away, the two men joining as they tried to plaster all of themselves to one another.

 _All of me loves all of you._

The youngling within felt the raw love as it flowed and sang softly in delight as it felt itself renew and strengthen with the unique energy that the parentals seem to share and it cast it's inner eye to what was concerning the dam.

Dissent.

Yes. IT was there, Rhiannon had spoken the truth and as it used its power to look through her eyes it saw what it's Dam could not, living in the outside realm and not still a Bondling as this one is.

Danger was near.

You see, once upon a time back before man controlled and weakened the Dragon they were a hive breed, living in one large family or nest with a king and a queen who ruled and they were happy, content to live as instructed.

Man came and introduced laws and free will. Dragon rebelled and a lot of the old ways were lost. The bond was weakened. Those still in the womb of their Dam are still connected though, the bond still strong enough that they can use the ancient technique of Bond Movement. This youngling was powerful, more so that a standard child as there was a touch of the Mad Man in a Box to consider. The box to consider too. You know the Bad Wolf touches everything so…touches of gold dust, ya know? Anyway, I digress, back to the story. Sorry. Anyhooo …. Apparently a youngling with the inner eye could jump from person to person within the bloodline, see through their eyes like a voyeur. This one had this down pat, enjoying the bird watching of an afternoon with Tadda. Aunty Rhia was harder, there being such distance but the visit renewed and strengthened the bond as did the affection shared in the meeting and now the youngling watched from behind her eyes as she looked over the domain of Dagon.

Something was missing.

Even a youngling with little to no concept of time or wealth knows what a Horde is. A real Horde.

Where was the Horde of this family?

The question filtered through to Ianto who was also considering this, his own meagre horde he kept in the bowels of the hub nothing to the immense wealth reported in the stores of his kin. Where were all those mounds of jewels and gold you ask? Dragon Horde are not as you expect, have I explained this before? Not like the movies with a dragon sleeping on a huge nest of gold coins and shit, no. Dragons are modern beasts who know the value of things. No. A true dragon horde is full of things that you would not expect like alien tech, antique things and their gold is safely locked away in secure vaults. Well, that's my theory. Who can really say, they are so damned secretive. I do know that they hate to share. Rhiannon sharing the wealth of her blood was so rare that it was unheard of.

It was drawing attention.

Even she could see that.

And she had not the gift at all.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Rhiannon had invited him to an evening meal and he was uncomfortable in the tunic he was wearing, the other two hung with care for his consideration.

"Well it's official" Ianto sighed.

"What" Owen asked as he looked up from the shoes he was checking for good solid soles. For some reason he thought the underworld was slippery and Ianto had tried to explain but Owen was a weird little fish sometimes.

"I hate them all"

"Well….bummer for you" Owen snorted, then he leaned back and looked up at the plump man, "Ianto?"

"Yes little one?"

Owen grinned, "Why do they say in the stories that dragons have eggs?"

Ianto dropped the tunic he had pulled from the hanger and turned to face him with a surprised sound, then settled on the edge of the bed, "Because they do sweetling. You see, they grow the embryo into an egg, they give birth to said egg shaped like a torpedo and once it hits the air it expands into an oval shape and hardens. Then they care for it until it hatches. Why they are called hatchlings."

"But you don't have an egg, you have a baby" Owen pointed with a shoe that Ianto decided he hated too.

"That's why it's so weird and rare. Probably due to the smidgeon of human DNA remaining." Ianto agreed, "You see, royal blood carry their young inside then so they can travel and evade capture in times of war. We were traditionally bloodthirsty battlers. Royal pregnancies are considered not just rare but blessings from the gods."

"You have gods?"

"Everyone had gods Owen, whether they believe in them or not, yes" Ianto laughed, "God of water, god of air, god of earth, god of flame. The four. The four watchers."

Huh" Owen considered some more as Ianto reached for the shoes, dumping them with the other clothing he had thrown in the corner of the room, then he rose and continued to decimate his wardrobe with extreme malice.

"Your sister, she's a bit fierce" Owen said after a while and he looked over to see Ianto puffing with pride as he agreed.

"Fierce, yes. Strong and powerful but she doesn't' t know it. She still has to find her flame." Ianto made a noise and yanked a shirt out, holding it up to glare at, then he held it against himself as he looked in the mirror "What do you think?"

Owen looked at the bright purple shirt and sniggered unable to help himself, "Purple People Eater Alert!"

Ianto blinked, then sniggered as well, "Cheeky monkey."

"So what does an evening meal entail, a slaughtered lamb? Fatted calf?" Owen asked with a posh voice, spoiled by his snigger before he continued, "Perhaps sir had his wee clawsies polished for such an event? Hmmmm?"

"Well, if you are offering" Ianto shoved a bare foot at him and Owen yelped, crawling away across the floor like they were contaminated as Jack entered and looked down at the idiot on the floor.

"Owen, you are not really a dog even if Ianto does keep referring to you as the pet" Jack said and Owen sat back, glaring at them both.

"Ha bloody ha!"

"Go find Tosh, she wants to go over to the house to do some curtain fittings for your wing" Jack said and Owen scrambled to his feet.

"When can we move in?"

"Another month and the curtains will have been laid. I want the carpet done last so it's still nice and new not covered in muck" Ianto frowned, "I still have to sort my hoard too."

"hoard?" Owen asked as he reached the doorway. "What?"

"I am a dragon. I have my pretties and you will never get them little hobbit" Ianto growled as Owen laughed, slipping out to run and find his love.

"I liked that shirt" Jack pointed at the purple lump.

"So did Owen"

Jack grimaced as he accepted its demise then pointed, "Oooo. Green. Pretty, an emerald. You can wear the black slacks and vest with that. Just leave the vest open or use a watch chain to hold it loosely over bump."

Ianto turned to look at him with surprise, then grinned, "Why Cariad, what a wonderful idea. Yes, I do like that idea. Maybe this Lord of the Rings joke has helped after all, yes. Very other worldly. I like it."

"Right, you wanna go check out palace before we imbibe? We could pick up some flowers to take her, would she like some pretty pink roses?" Jack offered and Ianto smiled as he looked at his wonderfully sweet mate.

"She world love pink roses, maybe some baby's breath or something" Ianto agreed, "Clever mate, what a lovely idea."

"Well I do get them sometimes" Jack pouted, "Not often but they do happen."

"Like Gwen actually getting a hint" Ianto muttered as he sighed softly, "Rhys and her are not bonded, she is pushing him but all she seems to do is force him away. He belongs with Andy, we all know that but she seems set on him. He could be a good friend to her, if she would just accept it."

"She is stubborn" Jack agreed, knowing it might come to a head and if it did Ianto would reign supreme.

He didn't really want to watch her reduced to ash.

Those hormones might demand it if they were not all more careful though.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ianto was in love with the cornices and mouldings as he walked around looking up, his happy noises making the builders puff with delight.

"Oh! So not beige!" Ianto said happily, "I love this pearly paint that you have here!"

"Did you see the kitchen?" one asked and Ianto took off gleefully as Jack walked over to run his hand along a windowsill, the nursery?

"This is looking fantastic" he said softly, the woman who was watching nodded as she motioned, "I will be done within the week now that I have the wish list. This is all easily obtainable and the signature look is so sweet."

"He can't wait to move in, once the carpet is down we are here" Jack turned to face her, "I am glad you listened to him, his voice is so soft and he gives in, never complains. Thank you for sharing his thoughts, he is so very satisfied. This is his home, his nest. So important it be what he envisaged, not what others think it should be."

"We aim to please" she said happily.

"CARIAD!"

Jack was moving swiftly his heart thrumming only to find Ianto standing in the middle of their bedroom looking up, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Jack looked up.

Ianto looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I thought. I mean, our youngling will be born here, in your lair right? A little hoard about the room and a lush little nest. I thought, you know … you can settle back and still see what is happening, see bubba enter this realm" Jack knew he was clutching at straws, as did Ianto who snorted and looked up again at the large mirror.

"Well, at least the edging is ornate" Ianto muttered, then smiled softly, "And it will be interesting come rutting in a few months or so."

Jack looked at him with horror, "Huh? What? Months?"

Ianto waltzed out of the room with his laughter bubbling as Jack pouted at the thought of no rompey-pompey for a while then he called back "Once the bub is here of course."

Jack lit up, racing after him like an excited puppy.

They were soon heading down town … like way down if ya know what I mean. The underground entrance, Owen muttering that he would have liked them to be at least on coms in case of emergency but Jack finally snapped at him to let it go before Ianto lost it. Owen keeps forgetting about that hormone thing but Jack could feel the heat.

Jack and Ianto stepped into the underworld which is truly was like stepping through a portal to another realm as the air tasted different, the noises seem sharper and Ianto's hand slid into his in a way that seemed never allowed topside.

Jack walked with his love, letting people stop and stare, then bow deeply to show respect as Ianto nodded serenely back, now more used to the attention he received. Then they came to the house and Rhiannon's' face was one of both relief at their arrival and slight panic.

"Rhi?"

"Gordane is here" she hissed, "Third day in a row like he is waiting for you. Someone told him you were going to dine with me this week."

"Gordane" Ianto sighed, "Finally crawled out from under his rock. Brilliant, just what we need, another tyrant."

"I could not deny him beverage, it is the custom" she said as she glanced back at the entrance, "But I really don't want him to dine with us. I think he waits to expect the offer from you."

"Times change sister" Ianto assured her, "He may still be the bully we knew at younglings but now we are the ones in power. Don't forget that. Meet his gaze. Hold your head high, he is a worm."

She nodded as she followed her brother in and the large man sitting at the table rose, his face full of that smug arseholeness a bully wears, "Well. You do remember your way home little hatch."

"Yes, I found it quite easy today, I simply followed the stench of fuckhead and here we are, face to face" Ianto replied, his face neutral as he stepped close enough for the two of them to meet gazes.

"You seem rather full of yourself these days" Gordane huffed as he leaned into Ianto's personal space, then he stepped back as he found himself body slammed by a Great Coat with attitude.

"Get the fuck off my mate" Jack snarled, his blood thrumming with rage, "Step off!"

Gordane went to reply, then looked around the room as it dawned in him that those watching were also moving to flank.

He bowed.

Ianto did not intervene as Jack instinctively did what a Dragon Mate would when another touched his pregnant mate, Gordane still not aware that he had even touched Ianto with his coat. Jack snarled silently as he maintained the barrier between the two men with his coat flared wide to cover both mate and youngling slumbering.

As Gordane skipped down the steps he tuned to look back at the house, his lips curling.

"So the rumours are true" he muttered as he pulled at his insignificant little beard, "He is growing an egg."

Rhys stood silently in the shadows not bothering the correct the worm that it was not an egg but a prince in there. Ianto was not about to lay. No. The time for that had passed, he was to large even though it was currently hidden beneath clothes and blustering mate.

No.

Those close to him all knew Ianto was having a baby.

Soon the realm would too.

Mind you … it might have saved a lot of bloodshed if he had said something but then what would we have to talk about then my little sweetlings?


	35. Chapter 35

35

Rhiannon turned from the counter of the bar to find Gordane standing in the doorway of her establishment, her bristling instant as she surged forward "The Bar and Grill is not open for business yet. If you seek your brother he is not here at the moment."

"It is you I came to see" he said calmly "it has come to my attention that your brother is an absentee landlord. It appears that you are the one handling the business affairs of the Jones Clan these days."

Rhiannon straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, looking more like her mother than ever despite the different coloured hair and Gordane saw it for the first time too, "You look like your Mama's side. They were good strong women you know, the Logan Line. What of your brother, what lineage is he?"

Rhiannon blinked with shock, then felt her hackles rise as her eyes started to glow with rage, "How dare you. How fucking dare you. Everyone knows we were hatched from her and Da. How dare you insinuate his egg was a cuckoo. Get the fuck out!"

Gordane laughed as he skipped around the swing of her slap, "Easy now little lady, we wouldn't want you to break a nail, so much coinage to count."

Rhiannon was now totally enraged and she roared with temper causing others in the area to become aware of the danger and they rushed to defend her as she placed her hand on Gordane's chest and shoved him back, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"This is not your house. It's your brother's and point of fact, who knows if it is his at all. He doesn't even look like your family" he sneered as he leaned into her face and then before anyone could react he head butted her fair between the eyes.

Borgane had come runnng and stepped between them, shoving hard as his bother finally lost ground "Get the fuck off her."

"Ah, little brother, I thought you were dead" Gordane laughed, "Didn't' father take you to the dark corners and release you to the wilds? Weak little winger that you were."

Borgane launched himself at his brother, their snarls filling the room as their momentum flung them out through the open doors into the courtyard where they continued to tumble about even as they transformed, their claws slashing as they battled.

"Stop!" Rhiannon cried out with horror, "Both of you cut it out!"

Another smaller dragon appeared from nowhere and threw himself into the mix, slashing at Gordane and Rhiannon knew with sickening horror that it was Borgane's little boy.

She had no choice.

No mother would watch a hatching die, she threw herself over the little one and the first strike from Gordane's claws racked her back instead of the little one's face as he had intended.

her scream of pain and rage rattled windows as she swung to face him, her lineage not in doubt as the mighty red dragon became, her anger thrumming as the little one now clutched at his father and begged him to stop.

"Yes listen to your worm" Gordane rumbled in his bark blue scales, almost black like coal "Scurry back to the dark where all warms belong."

Rhiannon hissed, a low warning mothers gave when warning of small predators and Gordane looked at her with surprise, then started to laugh, "You stupid bitch, you really think that scares me?"

"I am not warning you" she leered, "I am warning him."

Gordane's leer faded as he turned to find something that he did not expect. You see, someone else was considering a visit with Rhiannon to discuss bloodlines and the scream of pain had unleashed his inner dragon.

Gordane looked at the huge red dragon bearing down on him and was stunned to immobility by the beauty of his scales, red rubies and their glow almost hypnotic, the gold scale over his hatchling had spread and three were now in evidence as his royal chainmail grew with his childe.

Too late Gordane felt the first tendrils of fear tickling at his anus and he had no choice with the entire den watching but to puff himself up and begin to advance, even as Ianto moved twice as fast and as he drew nearer it became glaringly obvious to everyone that he was larger than the big bully Gordane by half….at least.

Gordane opened his mouth to begin the traditional banter but he did not realise that this was not your average dragon. Oh no. This was a meta-dragon who had a human reasoning in the back of his brain and right now all decorum was out the window as those pregnancy hormones kicked in, especially as he saw his sister's blood seeping between her scales as she tried to protect a youngling.

Shit on a stick.

Gordane had barely moments to register his misstep before he found himself in flight not of his doing, Ianto having seized him by the throat and flinging him up into the air. He felt wonderment at the strength of his combatant as he felt dirt slamming into his back, then utter and complete terror as he felt it give, Ianto now slamming into his belly and forcing him up through the thin crust to the underground train system, up through the pipers, wires and roading, then….Gordane blinked in the brightness of the sun before he took stock and found himself flying through the air then slamming against a brick building, Ianto dragging himself through the large hole in the cobbled Plass as he hissed, his head low and swinging back and forth.

A cat toying with a mouse.

Gordane screamed as Ianto pounced.


	36. Chapter 36

36

They were like birds tumbling through the air, their wings slamming against each other as their claws raked at the scales that were now slick with blood and mud. Jack had run with horror from the place where Ianto had transformed and raged, coming onto the Plass where the rest of the team were already running for the battleground, Owen hefting a gun as he screamed with rage.

Jack stopped and looked up.

It was beautiful, like a dance as they twirled and pirouetted, only the occasional scale flung off into the air to remind them that this was a fight to the death.

Ianto had his claws sunk into Gordane's chest as he angled his wings and forced them both down towards the Plass once more, Gordane screaming as he tried to tear at Ianto's wings with his jaws.

Jack ran for a corner where the impact zone would be and waited, feeling as well as seeing the immense crunch of dragon as they hit, Ianto collapsing onto Gordane with a puff of flame, Gordane now screaming with pain as he felt the area exposed burning, only now realising Ianto had torn some scales from his chest.

Then Myfanwy was there, pushing Ianto aside as she thrust her beak down into the chest cavity and Gordane gave a gargling cry of terror as he saw too late that he has not just challenged Ianto, he had challenged the Royal line.

Ianto staggered back panting as his belly undulated, the little one within also struggling with the force of the battle. Gordane's eyes went to the movement and he saw that it was not a hatchling he had been scorning, but a little princeling and he looked up at the matriarch with a resigned grimace as her eyes met his and her beak closed over his heart, tearing it from his chest with a wet sloshing noise.

She stepped back, the heart pumping blood over the cobles as the black dragon convulsed and died, his scales turning to a dull burnt brownish black in death. Only the scales torn off while in flight shone on the cobbles around him, as did the few red.

Red.

Rubies.

Myfanwy swung with horror to look at her childe, finding him standing triumphantly watching, her head held high as he panted though his release. Four or five scales were missing from his flanks but seem insignificant as he glowed with pride making her feel renewed and young again for a moment, so like her mate with his handsome mane running up his neck to crest on his head like a mop of hair in the shape of a crown.

She dropped the heart and scuttled over as he bowed to kiss her and she chuffed on the crown of scales, delighted when they responded to the blood in her breath, glowing gold and sparking into the air.

Ianto reared back with shock as he blinked and looked at her, his eyes narrowing, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing" she replied, her raspy voice full of humour.

"Old Mother!"

"I pasted the mantle" she said softly, "It is time. Finally a youngling with the power to hold the title of my long since gone beloved. My Cariad. I pass the reins to you."

Ianto blinked, looking to the water tower where his reflection showed the gold crown of scales and he squeaked, one huge clawed forefoot coming up to clasp at his chest in an unmanly way and then he was gushing with glee, "Oh wow, so pretty."

She laughed at him for being so young, so pretty and then she lowered her head to croon as she placed a cheek to his belly and felt the one within respond, a hand sliding along the soft scales to caress her.

He had to be in power, this little prince had to be born of a king. It is the way of things.

Jack stood at the hole and looked down at the world below, dragons racing about with open fear, then he stated to laugh.

"Behold" he called down, "You are free, why hide. Why? Come up here, fly and be free. This is a time of peace, a time of plenty. Come on you beautiful creatures, come fly."

They exploded from the hole, eager to see their victor and they crowed as the crown glistened in the sunlight, Jack grinning as he answered his phone.

"Lizzie love, hey" He grinned, "Nah, just Dragons fighting, nothing bad. Nah, my fella. He smote him pretty good. Yeah, clean up aisle three, ya know? Huh? Awesome, Ianto does love high tea with you, he always gushes about your cups."

Jack closed the phone and slipped it back on to his pocket as he started to look at the clean up that would be required, then he saw Owen lift one of the ruby red scales and handing it off to Gwen with a wave of his hand, two more already on the stone.

Jack wondered if Ianto had seen and a soft chuff in his head agreed.

 _Look who is cleaning up the mess made by a team member now._


	37. Chapter 37

37

"Stop squirming" Owen muttered as he gently pushed the needle through flesh, Rhiannon huffing as she ground her teeth. Ianto leaned in and blew on the slashed flesh as Owen watched with surprise, seeing the skin shuddering and gently knitting as he did so.

"What the fuck?"

"In a couple of days she will be completely healed. This can only be done by a sibling with love in their heart for the one they seek to heal" Ianto explained, "If I were the one in power, you know, head of the bloodline, I might one day be able to heal those with my blood in them with mere breath. Imagine, not just soothe, completely heal."

Owen sat back and watched Ianto as he took a cloth and started to wipe his sister's back clean and he sighed, "You forgot?"

Ianto glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, then over to his mate who was sitting with a large scale in his hands, wiping blood from that with the same calm expression as his mate who then turned back to Owen.

"You think I forgot my youngling?" Ianto snorted, "No, what do you think drove us through the dirt into the light. No. My sweetling screamed with rage as well, the pain of his aunt filling us both with a need to quell the sting."

"Really?" Owen was leaning forward now, "Are you saying that you felt her wounding?"

"Yes, we are connected" Ianto explained, "That is why Borgane standing up to Gordane has ramifications. Although the youngest, he looked thought the pain of his bother's impending doom and hastened it for the betterment of us all. He will now rule as head of his bloodline, though he not be the next in line by birth, he is by heart."

"So, that's why your old dragon up there in the rafters chose you?" Owen canted his head, "She bypassed others?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded, then gasped as Rhiannon caught his wrist.

"I am not the only one in need of healing brother" she said softly, "You lost scales for me, also I feel a wing tore."

"It did" Ianto shrugged, "My beloved will mend me with kisses."

She looked at him for a moment, then stated to laugh as the absurdity of the comment, also the sweet innocent belief that it may be so. Oh how she would like to believe those old wives tales. Ianto smiled and did not correct her, glancing at Jack who placed the scale down and rose to head into the other room.

Ianto followed him "Hey."

"Those scales" Jack changed the subject and Ianto had a slap of reality. Jack was upset as he might have been seriously harmed.

"Hey, I am fine. I had to accept the challenge or watch my sister die. Cariad, could you watch your sibling die and not do something?" Ianto asked, then grimaced, "Oh Gods, I didn't mean that. That was unkind to even suggest."

"It's OK" Jack smiled softly.

"The scales" Ianto took it back to the question, "Yes. I will save them. Five right?"

"Yeah, one is cracked but the other four are so pretty." Jack nodded.

"The cracked one, I will split that into pieces" Ianto said thoughtfully, "Pretty little pieces that I can carve into something. I just remembered my carving, I've not carved in years."

"Carving?" Jack said with surprise, "I liked carving too, how about that. Knitting too."

"Knitting?"

"Yeah, I like knitting. Good for keeping busy in the trenches you know" Jack nodded sagely, "I might take it up again."

"Well, a nice woollen blanket for the baby?" Ianto offered, watching Jack light up at he saw his thoughts accepted, "You know, it would be so special coming from you. To keep our little boy warm, to wrap him in your love."

"Blues" Jack muttered, "Maybe blues and greens. Nice and bright. I will need wool."

Ianto watched Jack wander off and snorted softly as he rubbed his hand over his belly "See that? Your Daddy is gonna make you something special."

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up and suppressed a groan as Gwen slid into the room "Yes Gwen?"

"Things have been sort of weird lately, are we OK?" Gwen asked, "I mean … so many weird things and these dreams I am having about water and…I mean…is this something I need to worry about?"

"Gwen!" Ianto looked at her with as much affection as he could "Something happened that we cannot remember because we are not supposed to. Let it go and know that we won. We closed the file and we are moving on. Besides, I need you to look into something for me."

"Right" Gwen as on alert, eager to please as she stared at Ianto unaware that his brain was going haywire trying to find a task that sounded important enough.

"Another team member" he finally blurted out, "I need you to check if we are all working to our best worth. You are so good at working out dynamics. Jakc chose you for your ability to read people, right? Let me know if we are all utilising our people to their best attributes or if there is a void that might need another team member. Jack will love a team review."

Gwen took off with that dogged look that he knew would horrify Owen.

Somehow that seems to soothe.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto had been ready for those who came calling, hiding his damage Jack's kisses had mostly healed behind a dark suit with bright purple pinstripes, almost shockingly stark against the dark grey fabric and the soft lilac shirt made the tie the same purple as the pinstripe pop.

He did not rise as they entered the room, Jack slipping to the wall to watch as Ianto sat in his father's chair, his head rose to watch those enter the meeting hall. Each dragon slipping onto a chair was a name in his head, his gaze struck on one in particular, one who had not yet taken a knee.

"Pluric" Ianto said as the name came to him, "You were overseas when things went down, glad to see you have returned to our shores."

The short, plump man looked at Ianto with surprise then around the table "Why is the youngling sitting in his seat?"

"Because it is my seat now" Ianto bristled as he watched the others glance at one another with discomfort.

"Really?" Pluric snorted, "You really think your father falling means you can ascend? Little one, it takes wings of steel to fly in our clouds."

Ianto smiled and canted his head as the room fell silent, Jack sliding down the wall to sit and watch Ianto bristle "Well now Pluric, I appreciate your words. I do not have wings of steel."

Pluric looked around the room with satisfaction.

"However, there is an old saying that comes to mind" Ianto leaned back, his bump still hidden by the large table, "It was on animal planet I think. Some narrator burbling on as a pack of wolves watched two of their males snarl at one another. Let me see if I can remember it. Ah. Yes. Most species bare their teeth as a threat. As a display of aggression or leadership. It is a reminder that these clenched jaws can and will open your yielding throat."

Pluric blinked.

"Remember that when I smile at you" Ianto grinned, "I know not of indecision when it comes to my blood. Ever."

Pluric looked to one of the others at the table and made a motion with his hand for some support but the man shook his head and looked away as if ashamed to have been singled out. Now Pluric was confused.

"One last thing before we begin to dine and then discuss things" Ianto said calmly as plates were delivered for finger foods, as with all things Dragons like to eat. "That which seeks to kill me…would be better served learning to run."

Pluric snorted, "Words, pretty but still just words. You always were a Wordsworth little one."

Ianto looked down the table and rose to grab a chicken roll, his tunic pulling taught to show the unborn child within and Pluric grew still as he stared at the bump. Ianto settled and looked at him again, then down at where his eyes were focused.

"Ah. Yes. You commented on my wings?" Ianto brushed his front as if there were crumbs even as everyone knew crumbs would not dare reside on him "They are not steel. You are right. Others here have seen them though. Red. Blue. They have taken a while to settle. They have chosen their colour now, thanks for asking."

Pluric looked around the table again, this time noting those who pushed back from the table as if expecting some sort of battle to occur.

"They are spun gold" Jacks voice was dreamlike as he looked lovingly at his mate.

Pluric noticed Jack for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Ianto's mate. Please don't mistake my silence for peacefulness. I am not a violent man by nature, but I am one by design. My mate can fight his own battles but if I feel my little one is in danger I will come out swinging."

"Against a dragon?" Pluic laughed, "You would die little man."

"So?" Jack shrugged, "The last Dragon who swallowed me didn't like me tearing my way out from the inside. Probably your bloodline, he did seem dense."

Pluric paled as he looked at Jack and Jack leaned forward, his eyes drinking the man in to remember him in every detail so that if he ever met him again he would remember him. The first thing they tell you at the Academy is to try to learn about everyone you meet. Especially how to hurt them. Kill them if needed.

Pluric saw something in Jack that made him rear back, "What the hell are you?"

"Mine" Ianto answered, "Look this is giving me indigestion, I think I will leave the rest of the childishness for the table and go have a little snooze. After all, I am with child ya know."

PLuric now knew what he was seeing and could have torn the throat out of his friend who snorted softly beside him with mirth. Bastard knew he would show himself up and he also wondered if he knew how fucking sorry he was going to be as soon as they were gone from this place.

"Oh and Pluric?" Jack said as he paused in the doorway, his hand in the small of Ianto's back, "That is not a good idea. Ianto likes Vern. Tearing his throat out might upset him and it wouldn't do to upset a pregnant dragon ya know. Just because you are cousins, doesn't mean he would spare you his wrath."

Pluric gaped openly as did several others.

Ianto's laugher soft as he chastised Jack for looking into Pluric's thoughts.

Seems the baby could share a lot more than close blood now.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Puric couldn't believe his luck, twice in a week. He had licked his wounds and found rumblings in the shadows to soothe himself, now here he was being dragged about by his whinging mate he had to smile and agree with so long as her father's Hoard was still obtainable. Which he was doing one piece at a time. Each visit he took something else and he was about to pass his latest piece off to the buyer who always made a quick turnaround when he saw him. Wafting about in one of those white tunics like a fucking god!

He stalked the young prince as he walked the stalls at the weekend market speaking softly to the puny humans like they mattered.

The wolf speaking to the bloody sheep.

Ianto seemed to hear him, canting his head as he looked directly at him and straightened "Puric."

"Hello cousin" Puric purred, "I wish to apologise for the other day, I was ill informed by those who found it amusing to place me out at the stake."

"Now then cousin" Ianto frowned "I cannot be a wolf and a lion."

"What?"

"Puric, what do you want?" Ianto demanded, his feet sore and more stalls he wanted to visit for tat, Puric's eyes sliding down to the bags Rhys was carrying several stalls down as he waited for the last piece Ianto had purchased to be wrapped and handed over.

"Well, of course. Hoard gathering. Such a shame that you cannot simply transfer some of your hoard from below but it would have the ancestors tumbling from the clouds if you brought your pretty pieces they bled and died to protect up here for your human pets so look at" Puric preened and Ianto's smile faded as he looked around to see how far from him Rhys was.

"Puric, you still seem confused. You call me a wolf, a lion and now a pet owner?" Ianto sighed, "Puric what do you have against me?"

"I just despair for your bloodline now it had become impure. I mean, look at you" Puric waved a hand up and down Ianto like he was displaying him for sale and Ianto bristled as his hands went to his now large bump.

"Puric, why not just fuck off. No one cares about your thoughts; no one else questions my bloodline!" Ianto hissed, his inner dragon starting to get pissed off.

"Well, according to my dear cousin Rhiannon it is a matter of great debate within the family. You know the rules state no hoard can see the light once if has been banished to the darkness. I mean look at you. Hardly leadership material, you have a…what. Halfling? At best a Halfling although rumours say there is human in you too so it is probably mostly human. Right? And you? More like a little housewife these days in your comfortable shoes and your shopping for the new nest. Awwww, did you get some…"

Whatever else he was about to preen was lost in the roar as Ianto transformed and chomped down, taking Puric's head and left shoulder clean off the torso and as the body convulsed on the ground he chewed thoughtfully…a bit alarmed and surprised at how sweet the meat was.

Huh.

The huge red dragon looked around the still market, his crown shining gold in the light as did the mantle of office now a solid gold chain around his chest and neck. His chest was no longer red but an ice white to reflect the cold temper he was trying to swallow down along with the disgust at what he had just done, "Anyone else want to ask if I am Dragon?"

Rhys stood waiting as he watched the temper tantrum, Ianto stamping his feet and gnashing his teeth as he demanded challenge. One by one they all took a knee in an attempt to calm the hormonal creature who suddenly shuddered and flounced for the SUV, transforming back and flinging himself back to sulk as Rhys gently closed the door and placed the bags in the boot, then got behind the wheel to drive them home.

"Hub?"

Ianto shook his head, his temper still thrumming, "Did you hear what he said? Rhia never spoke like that, how dare he…go there! I need to warn her and let her know these falsehoods are…what?"

"Look, maybe Jack needs to know first" Rhys was wanting to be diplomatic but was alarmed by the glare in the mirror.

"RHIANNON! NOW!"

Rhys had a bad feeling as he drove down to the vehicle entrance then followed the now calm dragon down to face his sister.

He had heard the rumours as Rhiannon's argument with her cousin and in the heat of said argument she had admitted to some of his points having merit.

He just hoped she had her wits about her and recognised a hormonal melt down was imminent.

He tried texting Jack again.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto moved through the house and down to the Hoard Room he had played in as a hatchling with his sister, had added pieces too in his teenage years as he tried desperately to please his father by bringing home trophies. What a fool he had been, each piece added without praise yet he had done so time and time again. His own son would know the power of praise, would know only love and acceptance. No matter what.

The sweetling glowed in his Dam's love.

Ianto pushed open the door to the jewel room and found her as he always did, lost in memories of their mother.

"Ianto?" she was surprised and she rose from the table in the Hoard Room, the box she was digging through pushed aside as she stood.

"What have you there? Mama's jewelled box from her duchess?" Ianto smiled as he picked it out of the box and held it up to watch it glint in the light, "Rhia have you told others that you do not want me to remove any of the Hoard? You know there are rumours that you want it all to remain, none of it to come to my new nest where my youngling will be. That's not true is it? I mean, some of this I won and added so technically…."

Ianto's voice petered out as he stared at her, the little one whispering sadly that the rumours were true. Rhiannon was unaware of the power in the babe and her dismay thrummed, her thoughts as if spoken aloud.

"Really" Ianto said sadly as he placed the box down and patted it before removing his hand, "You think your children deserve this more than mine. Wow. I see."

"I never said that" she said with horror, "I only want some things from Mama to go to Mimi. You know there is so little of her in the Hoard."

Ianto nodded and stepped away from the table, taking another look at things he had added with sweat, tears and sometimes blood. All of it now seemingly tainted. Jaded. He didn't want any, not if this is how he was being thought of by his own sister.

"Fine" he turned to leave, "Keep it then, for your full blooded ones, my little one will have a new Hoard if I have to build the entire thing myself. Keep the things of our parentals. Why not. You were ever his favourite. You really spoke out loud in the presence of Puric and the other cousins of your doubts to my child's place amongst Dragons?"

"Ianto, I don't know where you are getting this from but I assure you I have not spoken against you, you are my beloved brother" she assured him with a soft frown. "I would never betray you."

"You betray yourself" he was close to tears as he turned to leave, "Your thoughts are cruel, thinking of my little one as human when it is his advanced blood that hears your thoughts and if you really wanted to know you could have asked."

Rhiannon gaped, "Ianto?"

Ianto swung back to snarl at her, "I was there the day she died and yes, she did think of you."

Rhiannon slumped as he finally heard of her mother's death, "Did she call for me?"

"No, she called for no one" Ianto said with anger, "Her throat was torn out to give father time to retreat."

"What?"

"She shielded him and took the hit, she was killed so he might come back and tell us she was unworthy" Ianto scoffed, "I was not supposed to be there, he never saw me and never knew that I saw him run as she stood and accepted the challenge. I saw."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed sadly.

"I did" he replied, "You told me to stop telling lies and went to sit in his lap. Ah Rhiannon, I did so and always will love you but I will never forget the way you dismissed me, now you do so again?"

"Ianto please calm down. Sit, let is eat and talk" she begged, "We must be strong together now, please. I love you, sit and forgive. Help me to do better by you."

"You honour me with your work here, you honour our mother's dream for the place to be filled with children" Ianto said sadly, "But never mine. Eh?"

Jack was waiting at the SUV and watched Ianto approach, his smile fading as the bond grew stronger with proximity. He straightened and then surged forward to clutch at the sad mate, helping him into the SUV and Rhys tunred the wheel for home, the SUV catching air as they shot from the underground.

"Babe?"

"I'm not a babe. I'm a man, a real full-grown dragon man." Ianto pouted "Stop feminising me. Just because I am with child, it doesn't make me the wife."

"The wife?" Jack asked with surprise, "I'll be the wife, I cook better than you anyway."

Ianto blinked as he stared at his silly mate and then he realised that nothing else mattered. All that down there that he had let get under his skin and upset him was so silly, so redundant.

His mate loved him.

The Hoard would reflect that.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Jack didn't know what to do to please Ianto, his heart aching with the revelation that Rhiannon still saw herself as more Dragon than he. He knew she would have never voiced it, always wanting a relationship with him and he vowed to forgive her and try to find a way to maintain some sort of friendship, even if he would never feel comfortable in his childhood house again.

He became aware of Jack approaching with mild excitement so he schooled his features and lifted his chin so Jack wouldn't see his melancholy, instead looking at the samples for the garden tiles. Jack entered the room and sat, something in his hands got Ianto's attention and he glanced over, then gasped with delight as a tiny kitten peeked at him.

"Me and Owen were bagging a weevil and there was this little fella sitting in the rubbish bin, I think someone dumped him there" Jack said with a sigh, "Owen said he might use him in the lab for rat control but I knew you would flame him if he did."

Oh poor baby" Ianto crooned, snatching the kit and holding it in the palm of his hand, the little tabby blinking at him with open interest as he felt something in the man that meant safety. Ianto examined the baby and grinned, "Maine Coon."

"No love, it's a cat" Jack said gently, patting Ianto's arm as he blinked at Jack and then started to giggle.

"It's a breed of Cat Cariad, ya numpty" Ianto sniggered, "He looks like a Maine Coon with his big ears."

"Oh" Jack leaned back, "A good breed?"

"A large breed, some can get huge" Ianto gushed, "Lovely big beasts, aren't ya. Oh lovely wee man, a little tabby king, yes you are."

"So, you think we should re-home him?" Jack now saw what he had done and grinned as his love gushed and rubbed his face in the fur.

"Nonsense, our son will love growing up with a kitty for a best friend. Awwwwwww, I won't let mean old Uncle Owen near you, no I won't" Ianto crooned and Jack decided Ianto's Baby Talk was cuter than his button nose. Ianto blushed as he glanced at him.

"Careful, our child is enjoying his new friend my love" Ianto warned with a giggle, "he can hear your lustful thoughts too."

"Too young to know what rutting is" Jack sniffed with glee, "So, if Stripes here….what?"

"You do not call a majestic creature like this something like…Stripes. Good grief man, are you mad?" Ianto spluttered with outrage for the little fluffy squeak ball squashed to his chest, "No, he is Mister Fluffles or Puffalots, or..or….oh. Really?"

Jack went still and he felt the feather touch of their child as Ianto explained the world outside his womb, Ianto smiling as he canted his head and had some sort of conversation Jack felt slightly jealous of. That ability to cut him out.

"Oh Cariad, he's not cutting you out, he's trying to talk to the cat silly goose" Ianto whispered, "Shush."

"Weeble? Weevil. They are talking about the weevil." Ianto breathed with wonder, "Our son is curious about them. Must like the moments Janet touches me while I feed her. Huh."

"Babe?"

"Spike. Don't call me babe."

"What?"

"The cat. It wants to be called Spike" Ianto snorted, "Apparently the ears and their fluffy bits are something of a status symbol. Spike, huh? We can live with that."

"But you said Stripes was silly" Jack frowned.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he rose, "Cariad, if a mean biker with a switch blade told you he was called Nigel you would laugh. If he said Steve it would make sense."

Jack didn't understand a word Ianto was saying but knew when he was being asked to agree so he looked at the cat, his wee tufted ears and smiled, "Yeah. Spike does sound dangerous."

"There ya go then" Ianto nodded rising with the kitten on his tummy, "He needs things. Gods save us, he will have to have a wee toilet too."

Jack stalled out, "You can get those?"

"What?"

"Little toilets for cats? How do they sit on them?" Jack asked then he realised he was being a twat and roared with mirth at the miscommunication as Ianto held a little flat dish in his hand he had pulled from one of the many boxes around him. "You mean a dirt box, oh god!"

"You know, you can get toilets for cats, you can teach them to flush too but I don't have the patience for that" Ianto finally said, "In Japan they have toilets with a little one on the side. Some cats can poo in a normal toilet and flush. Must be hell on the toilet paper though, imagine when they start to roll off a square and then get the blood lust."

"You are a funny man" Jack said affectionately as he pulled him in, carful of the fluff "Gorgeous, sexy and intelligent but sometimes when I least expect it you are so silly that I fall for you all over again."

Ianto knew Jack would wax lyrical for days so he silenced him with the kiss he wanted, well…ok…they both…all wanted.

Love flows sweeter than Honeyed Meade.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Rhiannon sat watching the little kitten as it stalked her, its back arched in defiance as it spat at her and then danced off to hide behind Ianto's foot, peering out at her with wide eyes.

"He's adorable" she smiled softly.

"We are moving this weekend" Ianto said calmly as he reached down to pet the kitten but it was already off, racing after a speck of dust in the sunlight.

"Ianto, I am so sorry about…"

"Don't" Ianto rose and moved to the table where Jack was placing the tray of tea down, "Line. You have done and said things that have hurt me in the past, my hormones are making me touchy about it this time."

"What do you mean, I've done…have I?" she frowned, "I thought I was always a good sister to you."

"You have been, but a shitty, shitty friend" Ianto slammed the tea pot down, "You are my only sibling. I love you. I hate you, I wanna chew you up sometimes. I adore you. I will always protect you and fight for you. Stop discussing something that is bad for my digestion pease."

As he spoke his hands gripped the table and Jack slid his over top to soothe as he watched the wood splinter, "Hush love. Breathe."

"I hurt you" she whispered, "I am just like him. Mama always said so."

"He spoke without though, you are the same" Ianto relaxed as he got a grip so to speak, "But you are different to him in one respect."

"What? I am fatter?" she asked sullenly.

"I still love you" he replied as he turned to face her, "I should not have listened to your thoughts, we all have them. I wonder about people in the street and sometimes they are scathing thoughts about their shoes or hairstyle that would probably get me a slap. I have to teach my youngling the rules there, he is so curious about the world out here that each time he finds someone to connect to he is greedy with it. So much like his father."

"Hey, I resemble that remark cheeky!" Jack scolded softly, kissing Ianto's forehead as he saw the worst of it was over and only one piece of furniture was going to suffer, "You know I need a slap sometimes."

Ianto smiled as he turned to face him and took another kiss before sitting and letting Jack finish pouring the tea.

"So, you move at the weekend" she resumed their conversation as if this had been some anomaly as they had as children at the conclusion of a fight, "Are you all packed?"

"Yes, the baby's nursery is finished and looks so cute I want to sleep in there but he won't let me" Ianto pouted as he hooked a thumb at his mate and Jack smiled softly, still not totally as forgiving as his love.

"I remember David" she smiled, "Those final months I couldn't wait, I kept knocking on the egg and listening for a knock back"

"Knock" Jack muttered, "Little beast to so cheeky that had there been in an egg he would have rolled off on an adventure by now."

"Rhys and Andy are moving in on Friday, Saturday is us and Sunday is Owen and Tosh so we each get the help of the others" Ianto snorted, "We all want to help one another so this was the only way it would work, I didn't want to be first. You know I hate being the leader and I knew going last would cause friction so here I am."

"Stuck in the middle with you" Jack sang as he picked up a file to read, "Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, there I am…"

"Am I a clown or a Joker?" Rhiannon asked making Jack jump, then look directly at her.

Andy is to the right to of me over there packing those books so…you are in the middle too." He said and she snorted as she asked how he got that. Jack pointed as Owen looked up from where he was playing with the kitten and his eyes narrowed.

"Oi! Am I the clown or the Joker? I mean…wanker"

Rhiannon laughed as she settled back in the chair and relaxed, still sorry for her misstep when Ianto was so delicate and she should have remembered the time of listening, exploring.

Ianto looked at her and sighed as he sent Jack a random thought.

 _I love her so I will forgive her. Sometimes when wounded by those you love it is best to remain silent because if your love was not enough for kindness then what will words matter?_

Jack looked over at him and smiled as he replied.

 _Your words always matter for they are from your heart._

Ianto bowed to his mate.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Rhys and Andy's move went without a problem, both men having little to move and Ianto felt a stab of sorrow in seeing their few boxes. No hoard? Nothing pretty?

Jack caught his thought and felt a wash of affection as he watched Ianto help arrange the few little pieces of tat and cluck his tongue as he tried to think of ways to make it look more appealing. The normal Ianto would have left well alone but the hormonal dragon was unable to stop himself as he lamented their meagre offerings of affection.

When he left Jack didn't concern himself and he was helping Rhys move the sofa while Andy looked critically at it when Ianto bustled in and over to the bookcase, two little porcelain figurines getting a spot.

"Oh wow!" Andy said happily, "Look, a boy and a dragon!"

Rhys swung to look, his face lighting up as he rushed over, "Oh boy. Lovely."

A little blonde boy stood with his arm around a little red dragon like they were the best of friends, a set. Two halves of a whole. Andy saw a pretty ornament but Rhys saw the first pieces of a hoard, something he had never compiled before.

"I can do this now" Rhys said happily as he finally got the idea of what was happening, "I can have a Hoard."

"You are my bother" Ianto said softly, his hand on his arm for emphasis, "WE will have a hoard. Come, Jack created a wonderful basement for us to grow in. I have several pieces, come see."

They rushed off like children full of excitement and Jack preened happily as Andy watched his mate gush openly over the pieces Ianto had amassed in his time at Torchwood that had not made it to the Jones Hoard down below in the house that he now considered Rhiannon's' anyway. Ianto had forgiven Rhia but would never forget the sting, his hoard now here, small and new but would grow steadily. His child would have a hoard to be proud of, his child would know the pretties of this life.

Jack then watched Ianto stall as he spied a piece he hadn't placed on the shelf, his eyes widening as he drank in the little glass cat, his hands clasping together with delight, "Oh Cariad! You got me a kitty!"

"I saw it in a window while chasing a weevil, went back and it was still there" Jack said proudly, "Looks just like our little hoodlum right?"

"Oh Cariad, you are adding to the hoard for our baby? Oh how lovely" Ianto said, then his lip wobbled and he sniffed, his head drooping as he started to cry. Jack rushed forward as did everyone and Ianto got hugs and kisses.

"Sorry, so silly. My own hoard, for my own family" Ianto sniffled happily, "I am so lucky that I have such a wonderful family we have pulled together."

"Hey, it's OK" Jack crooned, pulling Ianto close and stroking his cheeks, "don't cry Tiger. Come on, there will be nothing but happiness here, OK? Rhys is a good brother dragon, we will all have a good life here and know only happiness in each other. Ok?"

"We are all lucky that we found one another in this chaos, bad things have happened I feel though….I feel a kinship to you. My brother, my friend" Rhys said as he stroked Ianto's arm, "I feel safe with you. Like we have known each other all along. Maybe in another life we did, yeah?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled as he answered thickly through his tears, "I think in any life we would be friends Rhys. I do love you."

"Well, as long as you know he's mine" Any quipped, "I fought for this one, he really wanted his Brains that night."

They laughed as Jack led Ianto back up to their level, the next one up left for a moment.

The hoard was below ground, the ground level Ianto and Jack's secure domain so Ianto could visit his hoard easily and protect it. Apparently Dragons are attached to their hoards ya know.

The next floor, the middle floor for the above ground building would have the west wing for Andy and Rhys, the east side for Owen and Tosh. When Owen had learnt that they got the East he had giggled for quite some time before Ianto got it and giggled to.

East. Get it? Japan? The east? Owen is a funny wee chap isn't he.

The top floor would be units for those who would protect, need protection and help make this place hum with life …. something else Ianto needed it seemed.

It wasn't lost on Jack that the overgrown garden behind the building that was once a secret garden had been easily taken over by a certain dragon who sunned himself like a cat in the afternoons.

And why not.

He was a God to Jack.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"One of the hardest things I have learnt to do is forgive and accept an apology that I ever received" Ianto said to Jack as they languished in their first bath in the new digs.

"Why do they call it that?" Jack asked with a soft frown as he pondered the place they were now settling into, "Digs."

"Because we all once lived in caves" Ianto shrugged as he pondered it for a while. "Good question Cariad."

"Tiger, can I call you Holdfast?" Jack asked softly, "In my childhood my mother called my father that."

Ianto blinked with surprise as he stared at his mate, the thought of a masculine endearment not lost on him and he smiled softly, "Yes Cariad, I would like to be your Holdfast."

"Good" Jack laid back to stare at the ceiling for a while, "Holdfast? Your wings, are they really OK after the battle with the arse?"

"Only wings" Ianto whispered softly, "I still have claws."

Jack frowned "So my kisses did not do the deed?"

"Do the….oh Cariad. Stop spending so much time watching that shit Owen calls TV please" Ianto laughed.

"You know, I have been in some dark places, I have known the black of loss" Jack said as he hooked a foot and started to massage it, Ianto sighing happily "I don't regret it, not a bit. It made me see you, my lighthouse that led me out of that dark place. Rhiannon doesn't see you, not the 'you' I know. You smile and cant your head politely, you forgive and move on one footstep at a time while all the while hiding the fact a piece was hacked from your flanks. Ianto, if she hurts you again I will not stand aside. I am sorry but if it happens again I will not stand back and wait for you to defend yourself, not in our home. OK?"

Ianto smiled as he nodded, "Cariad. My love. OK."

"So … that old walled area out back, I see you were sniffing about in there earlier" Jack said as he watched Ianto's eyes slide shut with delight, "Ideas?"

"It's an enclosed courtyard, was a secret garden" Ianto sighed lazily, "Huge. It goes right back to the trees. I would like to procure that as my little space. I love sharing, it's our way to live communally like a clowder of cats but you know as well as I do I will eat someone if I get pissy. A little garden with a large sunspot, sounds lovely. Also, when this little goblin of ours is scampering about he will have one hell of a rumpus room out there. Safe and sound while running and maybe even some first flight attempts. I don't want him down there in the dark, I want out child to be of the air. The sun. All the babies will be contained and able to frolic."

"Frolic" Jack snorted as he tried to hide his excitement at the plural, "Maybe if he takes after me, I seriously can't see you as frolicking, even as a baby."

"You know, I seriously don't know if I ever did either" Ianto agreed happily and Jack watched the little island peeking from the sea of bubbles as Ianto laughed softly. "I was a serious little man."

"I wonder if he will be a silent stalker with a glare of doom or an excitable puppy with loud shrieks?" Jack pondered as he reached down to rub the bump lovingly.

"Maybe both, depending on his mood. With us as parentals he is bound to be as changeable as the weather with his moods." Ianto snorted, "Sweet as a little kitty and as vicious as a crocodile."

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily, "Perfect."

"Yes Cariad, perfect" Ianto agreed, now the one with a foot to massage, the nip of the big toe unexpected and Jack yelped then burst out laughing as he yanked his foot back.

"Careful" Ianto warned, "They bite as well."

"Good to know, steel cap slippers around the babies, check!" Jack giggled and Ianto sat up, making Jack's grin slide as he hurried to get out first in order to help Ianto get out. Ianto might have scolded him once upon a time but he was actually finding it harder with his weight distribution off, gripping Jack's arms for stability as he gingerly stepped from the tub to the waiting bathmat.

"Gods, you look so fuckable when wet" Jack muttered almost ot himself, "Gorgeous, look at that body hair, I wanna rub my face all over you!"

"Stop it" Ianto said without any venom, the smile tickling at the corner of his mouth a telltale sign Jack wasn't in trouble for his dirty mouth. Jack rose and leaned in, kissing him firmly, letting a hand cup a butt cheek as well.

"Sexy god" he said with real strength, "Gorgeous and a real cock tease. Once this bump is out of the way I want to sleep on you like you are my mattress, a lovely fluffy one."

Ianto laughed softly, "I am not that hairy, gods alive!"

"Love your fuzzies" Jack repeated softly, another kiss and this time that straying hand came to the front for a gentle squeeze.

Ianto stroked Jack's face as he whispered that if he lay on his side the bump might sleep while Jack spoons him.

"Spoons?" Jack replied with wide eyes, "Naked and…dirty spoons?"

Ianto giggled as he let Jack dry him and then they went to try it out.

Of course it worked.

Jack made sure he did most of said work too.

Perfect.


	45. Chapter 45

45

"Really?" Ianto said as he looked out over the water with a wrinkled nose, "What is that bloody smell?"

"Looks like this had been used for a dumping ground for too long, this water is contaminated. Shame, it's a natural spring that feeds it we just need to clean it all out" Toshiko said as she stood next to him, her hair blowing back off her face with the breeze, "There is potential, this body of water could be beautiful."

Ianto glanced over at her and smiled, "I will leave this to you, after all you know a lot more about this than I do. Water is your thing."

"Well, flight is a thing of beauty" she nodded, "Just because I don't have your large wings, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate the joy of sweeping and moving at speed. Driving into this will be my heaven."

"Well, as I said do what you feel is best" Ianto nodded as he shifted to his back foot, a sign he was about to leave, "The smell turns my gut."

Tosh looked out over the large lake again and felt a small twist in her own gut, the thought of one day swimming in a gigantic natural pool of water like this making her skin tingle.

Ianto entered the house to find Owen standing at the base of the staircase looking up it with a soft frown, "What's up little man?"

"You seen Tosh?" Owen asked without turning around and Ianto canted his head as he told him she was out at the lakeside.

"Good."

Owen walked up the stairs and Ianto moved to the bottom step to watch him, something obviously on the little man's mind and then his face changed to one of alarm as he finally realised what Owen wanted to know for.

"Owen, she will kill you!" Ianto yelled, "If you don't' kill yourself first, put that away!"

"No!" Owen roared back, "I've been itching to do this ever since I saw this elevation, get out of the bloody way or Jack will kill me for taking you out."

"Taking me…Owen you do remember this floor is cold hard marble right?" Ianto said as he stepped to one side and glanced out the window, also hoping she didn't actually catch wind of her mate's weird decision.

Owen gave a battle cry that made Ianto's eyes widen as he released he was not going to sit and push off but jump and he watched with his mouth open as Owen leapt from the top step with the snow sled pulling beneath him and he hit the sled about half way down, his oomph of pain a telltale sign that he hadn't thought this though as all and he plummeted down the stairs to shoot past Ianto, the sled slamming into the floor and bucking as it tilted onto the skids making him bark with fear, his brain finally engaging as he shot across the slick floor and out the front doors that were wide open while they finished unloading furniture.

Ianto turned to watch Owen now slowly grinding across the gravel driveway to come to a halt about half a metre from Tosh's feet. She stood looking down at him with a bored expression, then she looked past him and her eyes travelled up the two harsh trails gouged from the skids, up the front steps to the dragon standing inside still gaping out at him.

"Tell me he is not dead" Ianto called out.

"Not yet" she yelled back and a definite dragon huff echoed as Ianto shrugged and turned to head up the stairs Owen had just triumphantly ….fell down with style?

"Ah, hi Toots" Owen grinned as he gingerly got up and started to brush himself down.

"Owen, have you got that out of your system now?" she asked with annoyance, "If you ever dare show a child …"

"No!" Owen said quickly, "No, no. Shit, no. No children will be harmed in the making of my fantasies, I swear. I just always wanted to. Like, it was scary, cool and hurt a bit. My gonads got crunched when I hit the sled and ya know something?"

"what?" she was amused now.

"The dirt in the driveway tastes bad" he finished, spitting with disgust.

Tosh laughed softly as she followed him back inside, the sled dragged behind him as he talked to her happily about his plans for the garage to one side, apparently ATVs for some bush trekking was an idea he and Jack had been discussing.

"Sounds good sweetie" she nodded, "You do like getting dirty. Some nice mud trails back in there."

"Yeah, then a wash in that lake once it's clear, you think we can clean it out love?" Owen asked, looking back and she grinned prettily.

"Ianto and I were just talking about that, he had given me the go ahead to clean it out and maybe we can restock it with some fish?" she said, Owen nodding as he listened. "I think this can be a lovely little home for us all."

"Yeah" he agreed, "Me and my mud, you and your water."

"Yeah, a perfect lair."


	46. Chapter 46

46

The moving was finished and they were officially a Den. Hive… well … OK. A crazy circus where there were too many monkeys and Ianto was not sure is he or Jack was the true ringmaster.

Like right now, sitting at the dinner table in the 'main room' where they were all going to eat together and do things as a family. Not work related. That was also agreed, no talking shop at the table. The dinner table was a large medieval stale table that ran the length of the back wall and had more chairs that bums to fill them but Ianto liked it, knowing it held promise of more friends visiting sometimes.

Jack also noticed that Ianto liked the old style table's chairs, something he suddenly realised were antiques he had pulled from storage without thinking, each old chair different. Some high backed and some simple, some more like thrones.

Andy and Owen had fought long and hard over a blue chair that seemed uninteresting until Ianto realised it was high. Like…high. Finally Owen won and Andy huffed as he went to a dark blue one and climbed into that instead, glancing angrily at Owen at times while Ianto tried not to laugh. Andy had played it brilliantly and Ianto knew it would be several days before Owen realised Andy had been playing around, happy with the chair he had wound up with as it matched the larger version Rhys had wanted straight away.

Ianto had a sudden image of Owen with a bib on and it wouldn't go away, his giggling alerting Jack to his mirth and Jack sought an answer through the bond then he was also trying desperately to control himself as Owen started kicking his heels against the legs of the chair with crowing for the food, his knife and fork in his little hands banging on his tray….OK there was no tray but Ianto imagined one there instead of the table.

Ianto enjoyed the laughter, and gentle arguments like a Dragon does when in a den with his family. Although they were not all Dragon they were kin. Wonderfully crazy and all his.

Movement had him rubbing his bump gently as the little one woke and without thinking he began to sing to soothe the youngling back to slumber, Rhys recognising the song and joining in a surprisingly low melodic voice nearby. All talk ceased as they listened to the haunting music then Tosh joined in, a different song that seemed to fit around the male voices like a sprite dancing around trees in the woods, the leaves rustling and sunlight filtered through said leaves falling on the dappled ground.

"Wow" Andy whispered softly, "I can see it. I see the little wood sprite, this is so cool, I didn't know they could do this."

"Where the term 'Spinning a Yarn' comes from, it's old magic" Jack whispered back, "My sweetling woke during the meal and Ianto is trying to soothe him back to sleep. The boys know the song so their dams must have sung it to them as well. Toshiko is adding her own music which is so hauntingly different that it is making the image more ethereal."

They all sat with their eyes closed and Tosh finished first, the song her grandmother had sing while Toshiko had sat at her feet had almost brought her to tears, she could practically smell the biscuits her grandmother always made for her visits. The male dragons had touched her with their song.

Ianto opened his eyes as he let Rhys finish the last few chords and he smiled at Jack as their childe slumbered once again. Rhys let the last note resonate around the room before it faded away and Andy leaned in to kiss him as he declared him so beautiful.

Rhys' blush as deep as he accepted a rare display in front of others, especially at the table and Ianto knew Andy had no idea the inappropriateness of his actions so he reached out to take Jack's hand as he decided this was not just a Dragon Den. This was a Hoard. This entire building was his hoard and the most delightful of his collection sat with him now. Jack watched Ianto seem to glow with delight and he looked over at Toshiko who was chewing in that wee mouse-like way as her glasses twitched.

"Toshi, the lake is coming along nicely, will be ready to take a dip soon?" he said and she nodded, taking a sip before answering as she did know table etiquette.

"Yes, still more things to be pulled out but we are getting there, I have asked my cousin Blaze to help and he is doing an excellent job" she grinned "By this time next week we can stock it with fish."

"For fishing?" Owen asked.

"No. For Christmas Reverie" Rhys said and Owen stared at him for a full minute before realising he had just been snarked.

Owen resisted the urge to fling a spoonful of mashed potato at Rhys as he felt Ianto's gaze boring into him.

Just.

He would get him back.

Later.

Heh….heh…..heh….

Ianto sighed softly as he watched Owen's eyes gleam and knew there would be a clean up somewhere in the future before these little alphas settled down to cohabit.


	47. Chapter 47

47

It looked wonderful.

Tosh sighed happily as she looked out over the water to the little island in the middle where she knew she will love sunning herself once she had her fill of swimming. Well, not ever but you know she would limit herself.

The last preparations for the security grid had been finalised, the huge razor wire fencing around the putter perimeter of their paradise were practically invisible from the courtyard and the huge expanse within the wire allowed for plenty of room for babies to run and frolic.

Tosh felt a little jealous of Ianto for having a pending child, knowing she and Owen could never achieve such a blessing but she also scolded herself for thinking that way as she had never even thought she might get Owen. Maybe one day they could discuss adoption or something.

Now there's a thought.

Her own little one roaring and screaming like a banshee.

Wow.

Ianto had grown seemly overnight and he now had a pronounced waddle as his youngling neared it's time of becoming and she watched him approach to openly sniff at the pool lounger she had placed there for him in human form, his Dragon self practically dragging his gut along the dewy grass.

"Hello Brother" she said happily, "It is the day."

"Yes" he nodded, his majestic head so handsome as it turned up to worship the sun. He was finding it easier to move about while in dragon form lately, the human side of him too hot, bothered and his hips ere not built for that much sudden weight.

"When it is time, I shall sing you a new sing" she said as she looked into the deep water that called to her, "I am already hearing the music, the words are down there."

"Well, that will be lovely" he smiled, settling on the patch of lavender grass that soothed as he sighed and let his talons sink into the good earth.

Rhys and Owen were in full argument mode as they approached and in the distance Doc was walking with Rose as they admired the place, the small cottage around the lake getting a more than curious glance from the man who swung to look at Jack with glee as he walked over to them.

"Hey"

"That looks like a lovely wee place" the Doc nodded.

"Bigger on the inside" Jack laughed happily, "Has a subterranean level with an underground tunnel to our place. Goes right around the side of the lake. It's a huge basement and Ianto thinks you can build a lab don there that won't blow us all up."

"Really?" Doc replied with glee as Rose gaped.

"What, you are giving us a house? Really?" Rose asked as she looked between her two favourite men.

"Yeah" Jack faced her, "It has two large bedrooms, a little office space, country style kitchen and huge living room that looks out over the lake. Ianto wants you close but knows you will never survive in a Dragon's Den fulltime as Doc and Owen together are so flammable."

"Poor Ianto, probably has nightmares of these two creating some alien Frankenstein's monster in the lower levels" Rose laughed as she looked over at the cottage with new interest, seeing possibility there.

"The office is large enough to convert to a nursery" Jack whispered before moving away and she grinned, baby brain in the air for a lot of them today it seems.

Toshiko was ready, throwing open the kimono she had worn down to the water and there were some who froze with open amazement as her perfectly toned body walked to the edge of the lake, her hair swishing against her shoulders and she threw her arms wide as she breathed deeply, a musical hum coming from the ground, up though the soles of her feet all the way to her hair that started to shimmer and spark.

Toshiko leapt high, her body twisting as she flung herself into the blue and as the water swallowed her the toes that were last to disappear had a blue tint to them.

"Shit!" Andy raced over to peer after her. "Is she OK? It's fucking deep!"

Something creased the water only to splash back down and Andy swung to stare out over the lake, whispering with wide eyes "What was that?"

Then a huge blue fin cut a swathe of water, rising to reveal blueish green scales that undulated like they couldn't decide their colour, settling like pearls as they met the air, a snout and huge teeth containing a fish as the water worm broke the connection with the confines of the earth, her body now in flight above the liquid depths as she twisted and laughed, her musical chime making Ianto opened an eye to watch as his dragon sister dove once more into the hidden world of water dragons.

Owen was crouched on the edge of the water, the kimono carefully folded in his arms as he watched her frolic, his love clear in his smile.

Rhys sat in the lounger while talking to Jack about some possible security who wanted to come protect while the birthing time drew near and Andy ran around the lake like some made red setter looking for a ball no one had thrown.

Peaceful and lovely as Doc and Rose stole away to examine the lake house.

Hopefully Andy tires soon, Ianto is getting annoyed.


	48. Chapter 48

48

"But do you think she'll come?" Owen asked as he followed Toshiko through the underground tunnel system and she shrugged.

"Rhiannon is remorseful, I can see that clearly in the way she tried sending Ianto that pretty piece of glass he politely sent back" she answered as she slid to one side to allow some large men storm past, then polite nods were returned as they recognised Ianto's family.

"He really means it about not wanting the Family Hoard in his den" Owen sighed, then stopped walking as he saw a flash of something in the old section that had been cleared out. Unaware of Owen's sudden stop she continued only to turn at a junction and find herself alone.

"Really?" she sighed, "How long have I been talking to myself?"

She retraced her steps but couldn't see him so she hummed softly and tried to find him through their bond, tenuous as it was with such an excitable human.

Down there.

"Owen?"

After a few minutes she huffed and moved into the semi darkness as she searched the ruins. These were supposed to have been pulled down, why were there still some in the back?

"Marco"

"Polo"

Ah, thank god she remembered the game he and Ianto were playing the other day in the stacks, turning to find him on his hands and knees leering into an air shaft. "Owen?"

"Shhhhh"

She found a place to sit and she waited, watching him click his tongue softly and crouch down again "Come on then, I can't see it from here. Let me see how pretty the dolly is?"

After a few more pleas a tiny hand shot from the dark, dirty and shaking as the sock doll was presented.

"Wow. She has fuzzy hair. Fuzzy hair is cool" Owen said with wide eyes and then to Tosh's horror a small hatchling crawled out to peer at him with deep green eyes that you could swim in. "Hi. I'm Owen and does your doll have a name so I don't make her feel funny being called it?"

A blink, then the child pulled the doll to her chest like she was considering the answer, then she whispered "Destiny."

"Destiny" Owen repeated, "That's a cool name. Like she had something to do one day that might save the world?"

Another small nod and Tosh inched closer, seeing that this was indeed a hatchling, maybe two years? She doubted three. She was dirty, the clothing too small and she had a nasty cut on her forehead. Owen was looking at her intently as the little one looked down at her doll, preening at getting attention when she was obviously forgotten.

"I'm Owen" he repeated, "This is my beloved Toshiko. Tosh is a water dagon, even seen one? She is so pretty in the water."

Owen looked to Tosh for help and she inched closer, "Are you hungry sweetling? We are going to the Inn, would you like to come dine?"

Little eyes flicked in the direction of the Inn then back to them, Owen frowning as he guessed the problem "Hey, are you cold? Would you like to wear my coat, I'm warm for walking. Yeah? Come on Punk."

The little one smiled softly and let Owen slide his coat over her dirty clothes then he made a big deal of closing it and before she could react he picked her up cuddling her against him as he turned to Tosh, "Come on love, I'm starving. Lead the way."

Tosh walked to the Inn where Rhiannon was moving between tables serving, her face lighting up as she saw them then she spied the little one and she gasped, "Junip? Is that you?"

"Junip?" Tosh asked.

"Juniper" Rhiannon clarified, "she hatched almost three years gone, it was almost a year ago that her hatchling siblings were killed, we counted and were sure one had survived the cull but couldn't find it anywhere. Oh sweetie, where have you been?"

"Why were they culled?" Owen asked with shock.

"Females. All females. It was horrible, the Bull went completely insane. Three eggs and all three hatched female. It wouldn't have been so bad if the first batch hadn't been twin girls too. I mean, a double yolk is cause for celebration it means great things so he allowed those two to live but when he saw that she had provided three more he became so enraged that he snatched them up and she rushed after him. She begged he allow her to raise them and foster them out. Two years and he raged for a son, raged that she was giving too much to these girls then came the night he drank until he was staggering, he went to the cottage she had been living in and killed the babies, dragging her and the twins to his den where he raped her repeatedly, demanding his son." Rhiannon said as she watched Tosh distract the child with food.

"And?"

"His son was hatched a year later and then she killed the little one before herself so he came home to find the son he wanted dead in her arms, her dead too"

"And where is he?" Owen demanded.

"Ianto….Ianto came down and I was told he was in the lower levels but he did not come to visit. I assumed he was doing Torchwood business but then the rumour went around that Drummond was dead." Rhiannon shrugged, "Rumours, ya know?"

Owen looked at his mate as his arms tightened around the child and she nodded as she heard him clear and true for the first time through their bond.

OURS


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto felt something change in the air, swinging to watch Tosh climb from the taxi cab and he knew then something had happened as they had left walking. He approached and hesitated again as Owen climbed out with a small child in his arms, wrapped in his jacket.

"Where did you go to return with such an excessive addition?" Ianto asked calmly.

"I went down to talk to Rhiannon" Tosh answered as she knew Ianto would smell a lie and she didn't want to ever lie to her lovely brotherling "I wanted her to understand that the new Hoard was ours, not Jones but Torchwood and we did not require gifts. Owen obviously gathered something shiny as he does."

"Shiny?" Ianto said as he looked closely at the little one who bared her teeth in response, a low growl of warning as she clutched at a dirty sock full of newspaper with some wool shoved in the top for hair.

"This is Punky and her baby is called Destiny, cool huh?" Owen said happily, "She's tired and didn't eat much. She was too scared of all the Dragon around her."

"Of course, Jack?" Ianto turned to find his mate already reaching for the child who snarled and nipped at him making Ianto roar with glee, "Well done little one. Rule number one, don't trust others. Well done, come along now this is my mate and he is tasty but he's my sweetie."

Owen proudly carried the wee mite to the kitchen where Doc and Rose were fiddling with the oven and Ianto frowned, "If you touched the coffee machine I will bloody chew your bones up!"

"Nope" came the happy reply, "This gas thing is fascinating."

"I hope you are watching he doesn't blow us up or something" Ianto mock scolded as Rose smiled and she saw what Owen had, her smile fading slightly.

"What would my little Punk like then?" Owen crooned, sitting with the child in his lap and acting so un-Owen-like that even Doc stopped fiddling to watch as Owen crooned and rubbed a tiny back, "A milkshake? Sandwich? Crisps?"

A little nod.

"Well, looks like all three!" Tosh said as she started to bluster about and Rose went to help but Ianto made a noise and shook his head.

"Little one needs a mama, Tosh has to get her to look at her that way" Ianto whispered, "Best we step back and let them do their thing. She has already bonded to Owen, not hard. Same mental age."

"I can hear you ya know" Owen muttered.

"And now you know how it feels to have a full lap and be unable to chase me" Ianto replied happily, "When my wee tyke gets here I can chase you again Mister Snotty Pants!"

"That's Doctor Snotty Pants ta very much!" Owen sniffed, then smiled as he looked down at his treasure, "See? Ianto has a bubba in there, a real wee dragontte. Cool, huh? You will be best of friends and play for hours until you have to sleep like kitty cats in the sun. Yeah."

"Owen, you seem quite good at that" Ianto smiled when he saw the way the littler face shone as she looked up at her savoir, "You know, I will go check my things for bubba, I think there are some girly things in there I got before the bond gave me a true reading. She might like some wee treasures."

"Wow, hear that?" Owen crooned, "Uncle Yan is gonna get you some pretties. You can start your own wee hoard, yeah."

"Oh Owen" Tosh sighed "Perfect. Yes. She must have her own little play hoard. When I was a little girl I loved pretending it was real, kept it under the bottom bunk and pretended it was a cave. Growled and snarled, was so much fun."

"Well, my princess gets something pretty too" Owen said haughtily, then leaned in close to Tosh to whisper, "What the hell am I doing?"

"You are being wonderful" she replied happily, "Winging it works for you darling."

"Yeah, well I am bricking it love" he snorted, "Christ, what the hell. Sorry, I just wanted her."

"And so do I" she assured him, "I wanted a hatchling with you so much, and here you are fixing it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Doctor Snotty Pants. Love of my life."


	50. Chapter 50

50

Punk as she became known also became known for her ability to wraith, sneaking in and out of rooms with little to no detection until someone wanted something they had just placed down.

"Yan? Did you see where I put my watch before my shower?" Jack roared and Ianto frowned as he levered himself from his chair to waddle over and look in the bathroom.

"Did you not place it in the knick-knack bowl? What good is a knick-knack bowl is it is not used for the purpose it was placed there for?"

"you know, I love the way you say knick-knack but yes Holdfast, I promise I did" Jack sighed, "My VM is there, right?"

Ianto looked at the bowl and hummed softly, then groaned as he knew what it meant and he turned back to find his mate placing his hands together in silent prayer pose, openly begging.

"Alright, but next time you fight for it yourself!" Ianto muttered as he waddled down to where he knew Owen was playing with a remote control car with Rhys.

"Owen?"

"Huh?"

"Jack's watch is gone, have per chance seen his wrist watch? Plain black band and the Rolex face that is a black pearl?" Ianto asked politely and he grimaced as Owen rose to get defensive.

"Blaming her again, aren't you. How do you know he didn't put it up his arse?" Owen snarled.

"Owen, I am not angry or blaming. She is little and of course she wants shiny things, I only want to know and if she has borrowed it for a game then it is no problem. I will happily swap her for it" Ianto soothed, prepared for this reaction as the little light fingered bugger was renowned for her fast growing hoard.

Owen went to check and Ianto slid to the doorway of the little one's room, peering in as he spoke gently and plucked at the blanket over the table that served as her cave.

"Punky Bum? Have you been growing your hoard again sweetling? Yeah? For someone who can barely walk you can sure move" Owen said softly, "Darling, show Dadda what you have, yeah?"

Ianto waited.

"Shit. Where did that come from. Ah, no put that back. Oh, I think we had an extra, that's OK love. Oh. He was looking for that all day yesterday you little stinker. Ah. That. There, that's Uncle Jack's isn't it love. Did you ask for that? Did you? Honest? Cross your heart? Ah, well maybe you forgot to ask, I know sometimes you do. All babies forget things, that's OK love. Come on, daddy will fix it."

Ianto smiled as he felt his heart swell for Owen and his wonderful management of the situation, watching him struggle from the blanket with an armful of things.

"Punk? I was going to ask if Destiny wanted to come see my Hoard, since you have one maybe she would like to see mine" Ianto called softly.

A little head shot from the slit in the blanket to stare at him, those green eyes eerily glowing in a way that might startle some but she was so damned cute with her curls now in soft ringlets around her head like a blonde Orphan Annie. One who light stab your foot is you were too close.

She finished weighing options and struggled from the hidden things to stand with a hand thrust at Owen and the sock doll dangling from her other hand. They had tried other dolls but she had refused them all, the sock all she would love. Ianto wondered if maybe her mama had made it for her.

Ianto led them down and stepped aside to let her see all the pretties, her face going slack as her eyes filled her face.

"Now, this box over here is for a special person. I've had this for many years, it belonged to someone I loved very much and wished to have babies with. She was not to be and I found that I was meant to be with Jack anyway but I still loved Lisa so much" Ianto opened the box and a small glass rose was nestled in the tissue paper. It seemed to glow. "See? Do you know what this is?"

A little shake of her head as her hands clutched together to stop herself from grabbing the box.

"This is for the very first scale I lost in my very first battle" Ianto whispered, "I was going to give this to my first daughter with Lisa but I know now that it was to be a gift for another little girl who needed to know that in Battle you can lose but still win. See? I lost this scale but it is now a pretty flower."

He handed her the box and Owen shuffled form foot to foot, "Ta mate."

"We are family, she is our first little girl, our first princess. As it should be, she gets the first scale" Ianto said as he rose and Owen rushed forward, throwing his arms around Ianto in a rare display of affection before moving off with a look of chagrin.

"I love you too little brother" Ianto smiled, "And your beastling."

The little one moved so slowly that they had to stop several times as she negotiated doorways and corners, carrying the box in front of her like it was mere smoke in her cupped hands.

"Thank you for this" Owen said softly, Ianto shaking his head softly to show it didn't matter.

"I meant it" he finally said to Owen as she squealed with glee inside her tent "She is out first childe. We are one family. All of us together."


End file.
